Impossible
by Bia.cr
Summary: Clary e Jace tinham tudo para se odiar, tudo para que fossem os piores inimigos, mas o destino não quis assim. Um amor impossível nasce e com ele muitos desastres, intrigas e medos. Rivalidades. Preconceitos. E um amor. Somente um amor. Dois jovens. Um só coração, batendo juntos e lutando juntos, por um amor impossível. Inspirada na obra Romeu e Julieta.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Ambos estavam perdidos e sabiam disso. O cerco estava se fechando e eles não estavam mais certos do que aconteceria dali para frente. Não pensaram nas consequências de seus atos, não pensaram no que aquilo podia causar, não só a eles, mas as outras pessoas ao seu redor. Eles não pensaram em nada. Foram egoístas e não pensaram que toda ação tem uma reação. Tudo tem uma consequência... E a deles estava chegando agora. Tardiamente, de certa forma, mas chegou.

Eles não queriam mais fugir, não queria mais sofrer. Não queria mais se esconder.

O olhar de ambos transparecia desespero, não conseguiam pensar em uma saída e isso estava nítido. Não havia mais nada que pudessem fazer, a não ser esperar... Ou morrer, mas ele não era Romeu e muito menos ela era sua Julieta.

O garoto se arrependia de algum dia ter zombado do casal que Shakespeare criou, zombado da saída que eles arrumaram e zombado da forma como eles encontraram para ficar juntos. Estava acontecendo com eles naquele mesmo momento, o mesmo que aconteceu com Romeu e sua Julieta, eles estavam cercados e sem opção.

Sempre haviam julgado a decisão do casal de viver juntos na morte, mas agora, com eles sem saída e sabendo do futuro que os aguardava, era bem mais fácil compreender a atitude do jovem casal. Como seria fácil imitar a mesma atitude...

De uma coisa ambos sabiam: nunca mais iriam criticar Romeu e Julieta.


	2. O Encontro

**I – O encontro**

O som tocava alto, as pessoas que estavam na pista de dança chacoalhavam seus corpos de um modo frenético, vezes ou outra esbarrando uns nos outros, chocando-se entre si sem nem ao menos perceber. O corpo pequeno de Clary estava suado e grudento, suas pernas doíam e aquele sapato de salto estava espremendo o seu dedinho, causando uma dor incômoda.

Ela se lembrava vagamente de Simon, seu melhor amigo, dizendo que seria algo "maneiro e divertido", que aquela nova boate era muito boa e que eles com certeza deveriam ir. Como ela se arrependia de ter dado ouvidos a ele naquela noite – ou já seria madrugada? – e ter ido naquele maldito lugar "aproveitar sua juventude". Era certo de que ela aproveitaria bem mais se estivesse em casa lendo o livro que o seu professor passara para a próxima semana do que ali, naquele lugar terrível.

Sua cabeça estava latejando devido a música alta e seu coração batia forte no peito, a dor no pé só piorava e a deixava cada vez mais de mau humor. A garota odiava aqueles lugares e, neste momento, nutria um ódio profundo não só pela boate, mas pelo amigo também que a arrastara para lá. Nunca mais iria deixar que Simon a convencesse de nada. Nunca mais mesmo!

Ele, que por sinal, estava dançando animadamente com uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhar sedutor que só pelo rosto aparentava ter péssimas intenções. Clary poderia até ficar preocupada se não soubesse que o amigo também deveria querer a mesma coisa que ela: sexo e nada mais.

Aquele lugar, ainda cheio de gente, continuava incomodando Clary, que resolveu, por fim, rumar para o bar. Não que ela quisesse encher a cara ou algo do tipo, não era preciso conhecê-la muito para saber que a menina não era adepta a aquele tipo de coisa. Ela só queria se sentar e relaxar um pouco os pés daquele sapato apertado que a mãe havia lhe dado há um mês e que ficou escondido no guarda roupa por todo esse tempo.

Num outro canto, da mesma boate Jace estava com seu melhor amigo, rindo do modo como a prima dançava com um garoto de cabelos castanhos e meio desengonçado. Se algo acontecesse ali, ele sabia, seria por causa que a menina quis e não porque o garoto realmente tomou a iniciativa, Isabelle era sempre assim, a que tomava a iniciativa e que a usava os garotos, e não o contrário. Geralmente, ela pisava no coração dos garotos e os quebrava.

O lugar estava lotado e ele não se incomodava nem um pouco com a quantidade de pessoas e de calor humano que estava naquele recinto, não se sentia sufocado e muito menos inibido por aquilo. Pelo contrário, a música alta e as pessoas dançando ao seu redor era uma forma de dar mais energia ao garoto, deixando-o mais alegre e menos apreensivo.

Não que ele fosse triste ou apreensivo, mas ele sabia ser cuidadoso e sabia muito bem o que esperar das coisas. Não vivia em um mundo cor de rosa e tinha plena ciência das coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor e o porquê de elas acontecerem. O loiro sabia muito bem o que esperar do mundo e o que o mundo esperava dele.

Jace, observando a prima beijando o garoto, trocou um olhar com o melhor amigo, que ao contrário dele não estava nem um pouco feliz, afinal devia ser difícil ver a irmã beijando outro cara assim, descaradamente, mas Alec sabia que Isabelle era assim. Sempre fora. Jace percebeu que não havia mais nada para fazer ali a não ser ficar vendo Isabelle beijando um cara desconhecido. Não havia mais nada ali para ele.

O melhor amigo saiu do seu lado, para provavelmente tentar pegar alguém naquela multidão, esquecendo assim da irmã, e ele resolveu ir para o bar. Não estava a fim de ficar com nenhuma garota hoje, não estava a fim de nada, somente de beber e curtir a música e foi isso que fez.

Encaminhou-se para o bar lentamente e sentou-se em um dos bancos, esperando o barman atende-lo pacientemente. Se fosse o pai de Jace, Stephen, que estivesse ali, provavelmente já teria armado uma confusão pela demora, mas o menino mais novo não se importava de esperar para algumas coisas, gostava de ter uma vida normal, na medida do possível, e gostava de fingir que tudo era normal, mesmo que não fosse.

Clary estava ocupada olhando para a garrafinha de água a sua frente, pensando em um motivo para ir embora e deixar Simon ali sem que seus pais desconfiassem que ela na verdade deixara-o para trás por querer, e mal reparou quando o rapaz bonito que estava ao seu lado começou a encará-la num misto de curiosidade e desejo. Só foi perceber isso quando o seu radar de "estão te olhando" – que era muito aguçado por sinal – começou a apitar e ela se virou, para se deparar com um par de olhos dourados a encarando, sem nem mesmo mostrar um pouco de vergonha por ter sido pego em flagrante.

— Oi. – O garoto falou assim que seus olhares se cruzaram.

A música continuava alta e incômoda, mas ele fez sua voz se sobressair por aquela bagunça. Clary não queria, de modo algum, gritar para ser ouvida e por isso, limitou-se somente a dar um sorriso e balançar a cabeça, mostrando que tinha escutado o cumprimento. Em seu íntimo ela esperou que o rapaz bonito entendesse que ela não queria conversar, mas ele, infelizmente, não havia compreendido a mensagem e se havia a compreendido, tinha escolhido não respeitar.

— Eu sou o Jace, você é? – Garoto insistente, ele sabia que era, mas não podia simplesmente negar que a sorte bateu a sua porta ao ver a garota que estava ao seu lado, ela tinha uma beleza exótica e ele tinha que admitir que gostava de garotas assim.

— Clarissa, muito prazer. – A moça estendeu a mão para que ele pegasse.

— O prazer é todo meu, Clary.

Clary não gostava de pessoas que lhe chamavam pelo apelido sem saber quem ela era ou que tivesse acabado de conhecer. Para ela, o apelido era para quando se tivesse intimidade o suficiente com a pessoa e não para desconhecidos, principalmente se conhecidos na balada. Mas ela não teve de coragem de corrigir o garoto, não com aqueles olhos brilhando para si e com aquele sorriso de canto. Não daquele modo.

Jace era perito em puxar assunto em baladas e colecionar meninas em sua cama depois dessas conversas, era um conquistador nato, mas naquele momento, ele não sabia exatamente o que dizer para a garota de olhos verdes que estava virada para si, o observando minuciosamente. Ela não era realmente bonita, já tinha visto melhores com certeza, mas havia algo nela de diferente, algo que nenhuma outra garota tinha e isso o estava encantando... Ela tinha uma beleza diferente, algo exótico.

Ele havia aberto a boca para tentar falar algo, mas foi interrompido pelo garoto que estava com sua prima, e essa estava junto com ele. Parecia alegre e feliz, mas certamente não ficaria depois que Jace, carinhosamente, mostrasse para ela que ninguém interrompia ele com a nova garota.

— Clary, até que enfim te achei. Por que me deixou na pista de dança? – o garoto que Isabelle estava engolindo na pista de dança se dirigia a Clary como se fosse intima e essa última só rolou os olhos, indicando impaciência. Jace sempre achou que aquele gesto era um pouco estranho, mas ficou fofo na menina.

— Não estava gostando daquele ambiente e minhas pernas estavam doendo. Na verdade, eu estava meio cansada também... – Clary falou aquilo tudo alto, olhando para o amigo e se lembrando que realmente ela deveria ter ido embora enquanto tivesse chance, agora Simon não sairia do seu pé para nada...

— Podia pelo menos ter avisado que estava saindo... – ele falou olhando para a garota. Clary, na visão de Jace, parecia um pouco menos receptiva depois que o garoto que Isabelle estava beijando havia chegado. Não que a garota estivesse realmente sendo receptiva com ele.

— Você estava ocupado. – O rosto de Simon se iluminou com o entendimento e suas bochechas ficaram um pouco coradas devido a vergonha. Clary notou isso e deu de ombros. – De qualquer forma, eu estou bem aqui, pode voltar para a pista.

Na verdade Clarissa queria se livrar do amigo, não porque quisesse conversar com o loiro ao seu lado, mas porque queria ir embora rápido. Sabia que Simon não iria querer ir embora e ela queria escapulir dali, já estava cansada, entediada e não estava conseguindo nada de produtivo, só falar oi com um cara bonito e que gostava de apelidar pessoas sem conhece-las.

Simon, ao ver a cara da amiga, decidiu ir embora, pensando que estava atrapalhando algo entre ela e Jace. Levando Isabelle consigo, o casal retornou a pista de dança para mais uma rodada de beijos e mãos bobas.

— O seu amigo está ficando com a minha prima. Isso é uma coincidência e tanto. – Jace comentou assim que o casal se afastou o suficiente, voltando a puxar assunto com a ruiva ao seu lado. O rapaz não estava entendo a necessidade de conversar com ela, mas ele realmente queria tentar manter um diálogo.

— A garota morena é sua prima? – Clary perguntou um pouco incrédula. Jace só assentiu com um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto. – Isso é uma coincidência e tanto mesmo.

O sorriso do garoto estranho causou um estranho fascínio em Clary, que de repente de viu querendo conversar e conhecer ele um pouco mais. A garota já havia presenciado coisa demais para saber que não existia amor à primeira vista, muito menos amor ao primeiro sorriso, o que fazia que ela ficasse cética quanto ao interesse repentino no loiro.

— E aquele garoto? Ele é seu irmão, primo, ex-namorado?

— Melhor amigo. – Jace arqueou uma sobrancelha e a menina sorriu um pouco. – É sério. Nos conhecemos desde pequenos, fomos criados praticamente juntos. – Clary não sentiu necessidade de falar que na verdade Simon era filho da atual amante de seu pai e que eles só ficaram próximos por causa desse relacionamento entre os pais.

— Isso é muito interessante. – O rapaz falou sorrindo e Clary o acompanhou. Jace tinha algo no sorriso que a fazia querer sorrir também, o que era bem estranho. – Então, Clarissa, o que você faz da vida?

Clary o encarou por um momento, dourado no verde, tentando ler o sentido daquela pergunta. O som alto ainda estava a incomodando e a sua cabeça ainda latejava, mas sentia aquela estranha necessidade de ficar ali conversando com aquele estranho. Já Jace já havia se esquecido que havia ido ali só para beber e dançar, naquele momento parecia que ele só tinha ido ir naquele lugar para conhecer e conversar com a ruiva a sua frente.

— Desculpe... O som... – ela indicou que o barulho estava a incomodando. A garota havia entendido a pergunta do loiro, mas não sabia se ele queria ouvir a resposta. Jace, se percebeu a saída da menina, não demonstrou porque só assentiu e se aproximou um pouco mais dela.

— Quer ir para outro lugar? – a ruiva olhou o rapaz por um tempo, analisando-o. – Não sou estuprador nem nenhum serial killer, eu juro.

Claro que Jace não ia contar para ela que na verdade não era nenhum santo, e que na verdade ele poderia ser até um pouco perigoso levando em consideração o que ele fazia e com quem ele lidava. O que ele não sabia é que a garota que estava ao seu lado também não era a mais pura das garotas e que, do mesmo modo que ele, tinha um passado e um presente completamente diferente do que aparentava.

Clary sabia que corria um risco saindo com um homem desconhecido, principalmente a àquela hora da noite e sozinha, mas ela sabia se defender como ninguém. Era um risco que ela estava correndo, nitidamente, mas havia algo em Jace que a estava instigando a conhece-lo melhor. Isso e a vontade louca de sair daquele lugar infernal.

E foi por isso que Clary assentiu de leve, com um sorriso contido no rosto, totalmente contrário do garoto que agora estava a sua frente, estendendo a mão para que ela se levantasse do banco em que estava sentada. Aceitando a ajuda do loiro a sua frente, Clary se levantou e de pé, era nítida a diferença de tamanho entre eles, mesmo com o salto gigantesco da garota.

— Vai avisar seu amigo que está indo embora?

— Aviso Simon no caminho, você vai...? – Mas Clary não terminou a pergunta.

— Isabelle sabe se virar sozinha e, acredite, duvido que ela fosse voltar comigo de qualquer forma. – E então o casal se direcionou a saída.

Dois desconhecidos que na verdade, eram mais conhecidos do que imaginavam.


	3. Cachorro-Quente

**II – Cachorro-Quente.**

Os dois saíram da balada como se nada estivesse acontecendo, e realmente nada estaria acontecendo, se não fosse a sensação estranha que havia entre os dois. Quem os via de longe, pensavam que eram um casal como outro qualquer, mas não era um casal e muito menos pessoas quaisquer. A medida que ambos saíram daquele lugar, o som foi abaixando e a cabeça de Clary foi parando de latejar, mas a dor ainda estava lá. Mataria Simon no outro dia, com certeza.

Para Jace, Clarissa parecia estar em outro lugar, mas ele não ligava muito. Ela estar distraída permitia que ele pudesse observá-la sem qualquer constrangimento. Não que ele se quer ficasse constrangido, a última vez que tinha corado, provavelmente, havia sido quando tinha 10 anos e a mãe havia pego ele beijando a filha da empregada. De língua. Celine Herondale ficou traumatizada por bastante tempo, assim como o filho.

O estacionamento escuro dificultava um pouco a visão de Jace e de Clary, mas eles pareciam bastante cientes da presença um do outro. A ruiva nunca havia sentido algo assim antes, ela era rápida em discernir o que estava acontecendo e fora treinada para sentir a presença de qualquer um ao seu lado, mas nunca havia sentido tanto como naquele momento. Parecia surreal.

A ranger rover rapidamente foi encontrada naquele lugar grande. Jace apertou o alarme e rapidamente Clary percebeu que o garoto, apesar de não aparentar muito, tinha mais dinheiro do que o comum. Deveria ser filho de médico, foi o primeiro pensamento que surgiu na cabeça da garota.

— Belo carro. – Ela elogiou quando Jace abriu a porta do automóvel preto para ela.

— Obrigado. – Por dentro o carro parecia mais luxuoso ainda. Clary pensou que o pai dele – ou a mãe – deveria ser um médico muito renomado em Nova York.

Jace notou a cara de espanto da garota ao entrar no carro. Clary analisava tudo que estava ao seu alcance, e o garoto deu graças ao ter escolhido aquele carro para sair. Se tivesse ouvido Isabelle e ido no Audi, a garota provavelmente teria um ataque tamanha a bagunça que se encontrava naquele carro.

Rapidamente os dois estavam nas ruas de Nova York, iluminadas e barulhentas. Clary pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para Simon, avisando que havia ido embora com Jace e que ele não precisava se preocupar, enquanto isso o loiro mexia no rádio, tentando encontrar algo realmente bom nas músicas que Izzy havia escolhido.

— Desisto! – Ele falou chamando a atenção de Clary, que olhava pelo vidro observando a cidade. – Não tem nada bom nessa coisa.

— Você não escolhe as músicas que tocam no seu carro, não? – A ruiva perguntou, agora olhando para Jace curiosa.

— Não quando Isabelle está comigo.

— Isabelle é a sua prima, certo?

— Sim. A mãe dela é irmã adotiva da minha mãe. – Jace explicou. – Você tem muitos primos?

— Nenhum. Ambos os meus pais são filhos únicos, e a irmã do meu padrasto também não quis ter filhos. – Clary falou e deu de ombros quando o olhar de Jace desviou da rua e pousou sobre ela. – Então, conte-me mais sobre você, senhor misterioso.

— Não há muito o que saber sobre mim, só que costumo dar caronas para estranhas que conheço em baladas. Nada demais. – Os olhos dourados pareciam divertidos e Clary deu um sorriso de canto, sentindo o clima no carro aliviar um pouco.

— Isso é um péssimo hábito. Dar carona para estranho, digo. Ninguém nunca te avisou sobre os males do mundo não? – Clary resolveu entrar na brincadeira e Jace riu.

— Vamos lá, Clary. Olha o meu tamanho e olha o seu, se alguém deveria ter mais conhecimento dos males do mundo, é você. – Uma sobrancelha do garoto se levantou e os olhos verdes da garota rolaram. O gesto nela ficou bonito, do mesmo modo que ela achou muito _sexy_ aquele ato do menino.

— Tamanho não é documento Jace.

— Só pessoas pequenas dizem isso, sabia?

— E você sabia que eu poderia te agredir com o meu salto? – O olhar ameaçador que ela lançou para Jace foi no mínimo engraçado, o que fez ele rir alto, como há muito tempo não ria.

— Conta outra, Clarissa. – Ele conseguiu dizer após se recuperar da crise de riso que teve, Clary tentou ficar séria, mas não deu certo e acabou se juntando ao menino.

— Para onde estamos indo, senhor eu sou mais alto, mais forte e posso me defender?

— Para onde você quiser. Estou dirigindo sem rumo esperando um direcionamento. – Ele falou sorrindo e Clary o acompanhou. Não havia como deixar aquele garoto sorrir sozinho, não havia mesmo.

— Talvez você possa me levar em casa. – Ela surgiu e Jace negou com a cabeça.

— Ou eu poderia te levar para jantar.

— Mas eu já jantei.

— Aposto que não foi cachorro quente. – Os olhos dourados chocaram-se com os verdes e Clary não foi capaz de negar.

— Eu não ia fazer nada mesmo, só dormir. – Um sorriso de canto apareceu no rosto do loiro, que mudou de direção indo para a carrocinha de cachorro quente que ele e Alec sempre iam quando queriam papear e parecer pessoas normais.

Não demoraram a chegar no local, que estava com pouco movimento. Jace abriu a porta do carro para Clary, que aceitou sua ajuda para descer com um sorriso no rosto. Seu pé ainda doía por causa do salto e Jace, mesmo sem saber, havia a ajudado demais.

Enquanto o loiro ia buscar os cachorros quentes, Clary sentou-se em um dos bancos que havia ali e colocou-se a observar o céu sem estrelas. Essa uma das poucas coisas que não gostava em Nova York, quase não havia estrelas e sem contar que sempre havia gente demais, correndo demais e sendo mal-educadas em excesso.

Ela mal percebeu que Jace a olhava de longe, enquanto esperava sua vez de ser atendido. A ruiva parecia perdida em pensamentos enquanto olhava para o céu, ver aquela cena de longe fazia com que Jace a desejasse mais do que já a desejava. A vez dele chegou e infelizmente sua atenção teve que ser direcionada a algo que não fosse a garota pequena e ruiva dos olhos verdes mais brilhantes que ele já havia visto.

Jace estava fazendo o pedido e Clary o observava, conversando com a garçonete como se nada estivesse acontecendo. A blusa preta destacava seus músculos e o cabelo loiro brilhante fazia que ele se parecesse com um modelo que havia acabado de sair de um ensaio. Ele caminhava lentamente, com dois cachorros quentes na mão, parecia despreocupado e se Clary fosse desenhá-lo, provavelmente, deixá-lo-ia em destaque, com uma expressão tranquila e serena, como agora.

Enquanto Jace vinha a caminho de Clary, o telefone da moça tocou. A foto de Simon brilhava sorridente e ela suspirou, antes de atender. Levantando-se do banco quando Jace chegou. Só mostrou o telefone para o garoto e se afastou um pouco, para ter pelo menos um pouco de privacidade.

— _Clarissa, onde você está?_ – A voz dele parecia estressada, o que fez Clary revirar os olhos.

— Você não lê suas mensagens não Simon? Eu te avisei que estava indo embora.

— _Eu li a sua mensagem. Quem é Jace?_ – Sua voz beirava a ira. Se tinha alguém que tinha que ficar raiva, era Clary, pensou a menina. Ela que havia sido deixada de lado por uma morena gostosa.

— É um cara que eu conheci. Primo da menina que você estava beijando.

— _Clary você ficou maluca? Saiu com um cara que mal conhece? E se ele for um estuprador? Um maníaco? Se ele souber quem você realmente é..._ – Ela não conseguia mais ouvir aquilo.

— Eu estava cansada, meu pé estava doendo e minha cabeça também. Jace é uma ótima pessoa e pelo menos ele não me deixou sozinha por causa de uma garota, se ofereceu para me pagar um cachorro quente e a companhia dele é muito agradável se quer saber. Amanhã conversamos. – E então ela desligou o telefone.

Clary odiava falar assim com Simon, fazia com que se sentisse culpada e triste, mas as vezes era necessário. Ele se esquecia quase sempre de que ela sabia se defender até mesmo melhor que ele e que de certa forma, ela conhecia mais a maldade do que ele próprio, sendo filha de quem era. Respirando fundo, Clary voltou para onde Jace estava sentado, parecendo estar com a mente em outro lugar.

— Problemas? – Ele perguntou e ela assentiu.

— Simon sentiu minha falta. Ele acha que você é um estuprador. – Clary respondeu com um mini sorriso e Jace deu um sorriso de canto, estendendo o cachorro quente para ela.

— Bom, pelo menos sou um estuprador legal. Estou te pagando um cachorro quente, que na minha humilde opinião é o melhor de Nova York. – As sobrancelhas de Clary se ergueram e ela pegou o cachorro quente, o analisando. – Está achando o que Clarissa? Que eu coloquei veneno?

— Na verdade estava tentando achar alguma diferença entre os cachorros quentes normais e esse que você diz ser especial, mas pensando por esse lado... – ela disse olhando para ele, que só bufou.

— Coma. Estou falando sério. – E então a menina deu uma dentada no cachorro quente.

Se alguém os visse de longe, daquele jeito, realmente pensariam que eles eram um casal de namorados que estava somente curtindo a noite de Nova York. Enquanto comiam e riam um da cara do outro, Jace e Clary mal sabiam do futuro que os aguardava, ou do que realmente isso tudo representaria para eles no futuro.


	4. A partida

**III – A partida**

— Ok, eu tenho que admitir, esse é o melhor cachorro quente que eu já comi. – Clary falou enquanto ia para o carro com Jace. O garoto só riu, estufando um pouco o peito.

— Eu te disse, você não acredita em mim. – Novamente a porta foi aberta e Clary entrou dentro do carro. Rapidamente Jace já estava ao seu lado, no motorista, mas o carro não foi ligado.

— Vou passar a acreditar a partir de agora.

— Boa garota. – Ele brincou e Clary riu, dando um tapa de leve em seus ombros. – Onde quer ir agora?

— Hm... Não sei.

— Quer ir para a casa? – Jace perguntou. Não queria que a garota fosse, o que era estranho já que não estava nem a 3 horas com ela direito, mas não queria que ela saísse do seu lado de modo algum. Se fosse por ele Clary ficaria ali pela próxima semana seguinte, só ao lado dele, curtindo o momento.

— Sinceramente? Não sei. Tenho que ir, mas ao mesmo tempo... – a frase ficou solta no ar e Jace deu um sorriso de lado, compreendendo o que a garota estava querendo dizer.

— Ao mesmo tempo você quer ficar, eu sei como se sente Clarissa. – O nome dela soava tão sensual em seus lábios, que Clary ficou um pouco perdida, somente observando o garoto. – E agora você está me encarando.

— Desculpe, eu só... Fiquei um pouco impressionada. Você acabou de completar meu pensamento. E nós mal nos conhecemos. – Ela disse, mentindo em partes. Clary era uma boa mentirosa, tinha de ser. Jace também, de certar forma. Ambos tinham em suas vidas a mentira e o terror, mas já não ligavam mais. Ela também ficou um pouco impressionada por saber que o loiro se sentia da mesma forma que ela.

— Sinto, na verdade, como se te conhecesse a mais tempo. – Jace comentou e Clary assentiu, concordando.

Era um sentimento estranho, esse que ambos estavam experimentando. Clary não estava acostumada a sentir aquelas coisas, pelo menos não mais. Já tinha ficado com outros homens e já tinha tido conversas bastantes interessantes, mas nunca daquele modo como se sentia com Jace. E o loiro também, nunca havia se sentido daquela forma, mesmo com Aline, que era sua garota fixa – por não ter uma especificação melhor – ele não se sentia como estava agora, com Clary.

— Tenho o mesmo sentimento e isso é bem estranho. – A menina se voltou para o loiro sorrindo e foi acompanhada.

— E olha que você nem queria falar comigo no início...

— Confesso. Sabe como é... Esse salto machuca, minha cabeça estava doendo, Simon estava com outra garota e mal estava me dando atenção. Tenho a tendência de ficar mal-humorada quando não estou fazendo o que quero. – Clary confessou e Jace deu um sorriso de lado, charmoso.

— Ainda bem que eu sou insistente então e fiz o seu humor mudar. – Uma piscadela e Clary rolou os olhos. O ego dele era grande, ela já havia percebido, mas não ligava muito para isso. Estava gostado de conversar com o garoto loiro a seu lado e naquele momento queria continuar falando com ele.

— Quantas horas, Jace?

— São quase 4h da manhã.

— MEU DEUS, ISSO TUDO? – O grito que saiu dos lábios de Clary foi inevitável. Estava realmente muito tarde e sua mãe provavelmente a mataria por estar até àquela hora da rua, principalmente se Simon estivesse em casa já. Jace se assustou um pouco com a reação da garota, não estava acostumado com mulheres gritando com ele e sim por ele.

— Sim Clary, isso tudo. Por que?

— Minha mãe vai quebrar minha cara por chegar tão tarde em casa, principalmente sem Simon. – Ela não sabia o porquê tinha sido tão honesta com Jace, mas foi.

— Então vamos acelerar e fazer com que você chegue em casa rápido. – Ele disse e Clary concordou com a cabeça.

— Isso não vai diminuir o esporro que vou ganhar.

— Mas também não vai aumentar. Pense só, vai chegar em casa, ouvir sua mãe e depois vai encarar as consequências. Sempre sou a favor de encarar as consequências do que você faz.

— Mesmo se elas forem ruins?

— Mesmo se elas forem péssimas. – Ele falou enquanto ligava o carro, dando partida. Clary disse o endereço e Jace só confirmou com a cabeça, indicando que sabia onde ficava. O rádio, que foi ligado por Jace, tocava uma música calma e Clary relaxou um pouco.

— Sabe, acho que você está certo. – A menina disse depois de um tempo, chamando a atenção de Jace que dirigia concentrado.

— Geralmente isso acontece, mas sobre o que exatamente?

— Sobre encarar as consequências dos nossos atos. Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, mas faz sentido. Se você provocou aquilo, tem que arcar com o que vai causar, certo?

— É o que sempre digo, Clarissa.

— Você soou presunçoso agora. – Ela comentou como quem não queria nada e Jace sorriu de lado.

— Meu melhor amigo vive dizendo isso para mim. Que sou presunçoso e imprudente.

— Bom... Esse lado imprudente eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de conhecer. – Jace olhou para Clary, que o olhava curiosa. Ele só deu de ombros.

— Quem sabe você tenha a oportunidade de conhecer... Depois? – Ele sugeriu, voltando seu olhar para o trânsito.

— Está me chamando para sair?

— Estou te oferecendo a oportunidade de ver meu lado imprudente. – Uma piscadela do garoto e Clary deu um sorriso.

— Hm... Não sei se isso me é interessante o bastante.

— Bom, eu posso te buscar amanhã as oito e você pode descobrir se é interessante ou não, o que acha? – Os olhos dourados se voltaram para Clarissa, que fingiu pensar por um instante.

— Só se prometer que vou chegar em casa cedo. Não quero ter que ouvir os gritos da minha mãe duas vezes seguida.

— Está prometido, senhorita. – Ele pegou a mão de Clary, sem olhar para ela e beijou, sorrindo em seguida. A pele da garota ela macia e quente, tinha uma textura muito boa, ao passo que o beijo do garoto fez o coração de Clary disparar, como a muito tempo não disparava.

Não demoraram muito a chegar depois disso, mesmo Jace dizendo que ia dirigindo rápido, o que não aconteceu de fato. Pela primeira vez na vida foi respeitando o limite de velocidade.

Não queria se separar da garota e num gesto impulsivo a chamou para sair no dia seguinte. Geralmente ele esperava uma semana para que retornasse o contato com as garotas, isso quando entrava em contato com elas de novo. No normal, era uma noite e nada mais.

— Está entregue. – Jace anunciou parando o carro e desligando em seguida, virando-se para a ruiva.

— Obrigada pela carona e pelo cachorro quente. – Ela agradeceu sorrindo. Jace achou aquele gesto muito bonito, o sorriso dela fazia com que seus olhos brilhassem ainda mais.

— Disponha. – Clary fez menção de abrir a porta, mas Jace a interrompeu. – Opa! Nada disso. Eu sou um cavalheiro, sabia? Espere um minuto que vou abrir a porta para você e orgulhar minha mãe pela educação que ela me deu.

O garoto rapidamente saiu do carro e abriu a porta para Clary, com um sorriso brilhante e polido no rosto. Deu a mão para ela e a ajudou a descer do carro, levando-a até o passeio. Ele não pode deixar de reparar que só a porta de entrada da casa da garota indicava que ela tinha muito dinheiro. Muito mesmo.

— Muito cavalheiro. Sua mãe, tenho certeza, está bastante orgulhosa. – A garota brincou.

— Com certeza, afinal... Sabe quantos sermões eu já ouvi por não ser perfeitamente polido com uma dama?

— Espero que não muitos.

— Na verdade, foram muitos. – Um riso escapou os lábios da moça e Jace achou aquele som magnífico.

Eles trocaram telefones e se despediram com a promessa de que iam se ver no outro dia. O garoto beijou a mão da menina antes de entrar o carro e novamente aquela sensação de coração disparando retornou ao corpo de Clarissa.

Ao ligar o carro Jace teve o sentimento de que estava fazendo a coisa mais errada do mundo, deixando-a, mas teve que fazer isso. Clary, vendo o carro se afastar teve o mesmo sentimento de temor, mas não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele tinha alguma coisa especial, era nítido, algo que chamava atenção dela como um imã.

A menina entrou em casa lentamente e enquanto ia em direção a mansão, pensava se sua mãe estava acordada ou não, a esperando. Noventa por cento das vezes Jocelyn ficava acordada esperando a filha chegar – mesmo que soubesse que Clary tinha vinte anos e soubesse se virar muito bem sozinha – e daquela vez não foi diferente. Bastou Clary pisar na escada que levava aos quartos para perceber o som da TV ligada e o corpo da mãe no sofá, a observando.

— Simon já chegou faz trinta minutos. – A ruiva mais velha só disse isso. Nada de boa noite ou bom de ver.

— Quer saber onde estive? – Clary perguntou retrocedendo alguns passos e a mãe assentiu. – Sai com um cara que conheci na balada e sim, eu sei que foi imprudente, mas Simon me deixou lá sozinha enquanto se divertia com uma morena periguete.

— Morena periguete? – A mãe repetiu lentamente e Clary rolou os olhos. – Ciúmes, Clary?

— Não, não é ciúmes, é mais como um ato de revolta mesmo. Se não fosse por ela, Simon não sairia do meu lado e eu não precisaria fazer novas amizades. – A ruiva menor falou indo para o sofá onde a mãe estava e se sentando. Tirou os saltos e deu um suspiro de alívio.

— Sabe que foi imprudente fazer o que fez hoje, certo? Simon chegou aqui quase arrancando os cabelos. – Jocelyn olhava a filha com muita intensidade e a menina só suspirou, assentindo.

— Mas acabou que ele era um cara legal mãe, muito legal. – Lembrando-se de Jace um sorriso mínimo escapou dos lábios de Clary, esse gesto não escapou aos olhos da mãe.

Do outro lado da cidade, o loiro chegava em sua casa também. Ao contrário de Clary, ninguém o esperava acordado e muito menos ficava preocupado com ele. Sua mãe a muito já dormia, entupida de remédios, como sempre, e seu pai não se importava desde que não morresse ou não se ferisse muito.

Subiu os degraus indo para o quarto lentamente, sorrindo feito bobo. Era tarde e ele tinha um compromisso as 10h, estaria um caco, mas ao se jogar na cama – após um banho rápido – não conseguiu dormir como dormia sempre. Toda vez que fechava os olhos via os cabelos ruivos grandes, o sorriso bonito, a pele rosada das bochechas, os olhos verdes brilhantes. Ele nunca se lembrava muito das garotas, mesmo Isabelle que era sua prima "barra" irmã de criação, não conseguia lembrar direito todas as suas feições, mas não com ela.

Ela parecia estar gravada em sua memória, como uma tatuagem feita em seu cérebro.

E foi com essa visão que ele adormeceu. Com a visão de Clary.


	5. Conflitos iniciais

**IV – Conflitos iniciais.**

No quarto limpo e bastante organizado de Jace o despertador soava, apenas 5 horas após ele ter se deitado. Ele sabia que havia marcado com o pai e com Alec cedo, mas se arrependia nesse momento, enquanto forçava seu corpo a se sentar na cama e a despertar lentamente.

Arrastando, Jace levou seu corpo até o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro. A água fria causou arrepios em seu corpo, mas ele aguentou firme, afinal, se não usasse essa tática não levantaria da cama tão cedo. Mesmo acostumado a acordar naquele horário todos os dias, ainda havia uma pequena parte dele que relutava e hoje essa parte estava com grande controle sobre seu corpo.

Arrumou-se rapidamente e foi a cozinha, pegar uma xícara de café. Quando isso foi feito, seguiu para o escritório de seu pai. Não estava atrasado, mas mesmo assim a cara de desagrado de Stephen Herondale estava lá, como sempre.

— Não estou atrasado. – O loiro comentou entrando no cômodo e se sentando na cadeira, ao lado de seu melhor amigo.

O pai de Jace, Stephen Herondale, era um homem frio e nem um pouco compreensivo. O loiro menor acreditava que a história dele o fez assim, que o avô – muito severo – cooperou para isso e que o tempo também ajudou muito. Ele não era muito de sorrir, e muito menos de demonstrar afeto por ninguém. Havia se casado muito novo e tido um "herdeiro" muito cedo.

— Mas também não está adiantado, Alexander chegou primeiro que você. – Stephen falou sem nenhuma emoção no rosto. Quando Jace era pequeno achava que aquilo era pessoa e ficava triste, mas com o passar dos anos percebeu que o pai era assim mesmo e que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

— Alexander é bem mais pontual do que eu. – Jace falou sorrindo displicentemente, do jeito que sabia que o pai não gostava.

— Bom paremos de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui e vamos falar o que realmente interesse: O porquê de estarmos aqui. – Alec chamou atenção do pai e do filho, evitando assim um sermão de, pelo menos, umas duas horas.

Sempre era assim quando os Herondale se reuniam. Jace provocava e Stephen caía direitinho nas provocações do filho, iniciando assim uma guerra, praticamente. As coisas tendiam a sair de controle quando os dois ficavam juntos, no mesmo cômodo, sem Celine por perto.

— O carregamento de quinta foi barrado. – Stephen voltou-se para uma folha na sua mesa. As sobrancelhas de Alec se juntaram e Jace suspirou, mais um problema para eles resolverem... E ele ainda tinha um encontro com Clary mais tarde. Pensar na ruiva trouxe uma sensação de ansiedade em seu peito. Estava ansioso para vê-la.

— Mas Jordan não estava cuidando de tudo? – Alec questionou e antes que o pai pudesse abrir a boca, Jace justificou o problema.

— Sabemos muito bem que ele está jogando dos dois lados há muito tempo. Eu já tinha avisado para vocês dois que ele não era mais de confiança, mas como sempre vocês nunca me ouvem.

— Não sabemos ainda se foi realmente ele, sabemos? Jordan sempre mostrou lealdade a nós, Jace. – Alexander perguntou, agora se dirigindo a Stephen. O Lightwood sempre foi assim, sempre gostou de acreditar no melhor das pessoas, o que de fato não condizia com o que ele fazia da sua vida.

— Não há nada provado ainda, mas mesmo assim... Foi no turno dele que barraram. – Stephen desgrudou os olhos do papel e olhou para os garotos a sua frente. – Gostaria que dessem uma olhada na situação e sim Jace, somente uma olhada. Não quero saber de nada sádico da sua parte.

Stephen conhecia o filho o suficiente para saber que para ele perder a cabeça com Jordan pouco custava. Jace tinha essas tendências quando estava com uma arma na mão e com certo ódio de alguém.

— Uma olhada? – O loiro questionou o pai, que somente assentiu.

— Uma sondada.

— Você perdeu um carregamento inteiro e quer que eu dê somente uma olhada? Sabe quanto isso pode nos custar...? – Provavelmente Jace continuaria a reclamar, mas Stephen o cortou.

— Eu disse que o carregamento foi barrado, não que ele havia se perdido Jonathan. Ainda tenho contatos o suficiente para fazer com que todo aquele material entre de forma silenciosa, então sim Jace, eu quero que você só dê uma olhada porque se Jordan estiver jogando dos dois lados... Ainda podemos conseguir algumas coisas dele. E essa foi a nossa lição de hoje, volte amanhã para outra. – Stephen disse tudo aquilo com uma voz monótona e se Jace estivesse em um mal dia provavelmente xingaria, mas como não estava se limitou somente a rolar os olhos e se levantar.

Não se despediu do pai e muito menos o olhou duas vezes. O relacionamento da família Herondale era assim. Sem amor, sem carinho, parecia as vezes que tudo se baseava em negócios, dinheiro e trabalho.

Jace não precisava olhar para trás para saber que Alec o seguia com uma cara de poucos amigos e muito menos que ele estava querendo perguntar alguma coisa. Ou lhe repreender por alguma coisa.

— Pode falar Alec. – Ele disse enquanto andava pelos corredores da mansão. Odiava morar naquela casa enorme, com tanta gente, e se sentir sozinho a maior parte do tempo.

— Como sabe que eu quero falar com você?

— Do mesmo modo que eu sei que está com as sobrancelhas juntas nesse momento. – Um olhar de Jace para trás comprovou que ele, novamente, estava certo. – Desembucha.

— Não deveria falar assim com seu pai, você sabe disso, não sabe?

— Sei, mas as vezes faz bem esquecer algumas coisas.

— Jace...

— Alec, não começa. Você sabe que eu não deveria falar com o meu pai assim, mas faz alguns anos que ele não é bem um pai para mim. – E então seguiram em silêncio pelos corredores, até que Alec resolveu quebrar o silêncio do melhor amigo.

— Você chegou muito tarde ontem?

— Um pouco... Você e Izzy conseguiram voltar sem muitos problemas?

— Nem vi Isabelle. Com quem você estava? – Alec olhava para o amigo e reparou no mini sorriso que surgiu nos lábios de Jace. Ele demorou um pouco para responder, mas quando o fez só aguçou mais ainda a curiosidade do moreno.

— Com uma garota. – Os olhos dourados se encontraram com os azuis e um sorriso surgiu no rosto de ambos. – Acho que vou sair com ela hoje, se acabarmos de observar Jordan a tempo.

— Bom... Então daremos um jeito de olhar as coisas bem rápido. – E com uma gargalhada os garotos entraram em uma sala, chegando onde queriam. Jace sabia que Alec achava que tudo aquilo era brincadeira boba dele, mas pela primeira vez desde que se entendia por gente, ele queria mesmo acabar com tudo aquilo bem rápido para ir ver Clarissa.

Já na mansão Morgenstern, Clary acabava de abrir os olhos de um sono quente e nem um pouco inocente com certo loiro de olhos dourados. O corpo da menina estava um pouco suado e suas bochechas estavam um pouco coradas, a menina se sentia um pouco depravada, porque mal conhecia Jace e já estava tendo sonhos eróticos com ele.

Levantou-se da cama lentamente e se dirigiu ao banheiro, ela precisava de um banho rapidamente. Depois de ficar quase meia hora embaixo da água, ela foi em direção a cozinha saciar sua necessidade de cafeína.

O cômodo, à primeira vista, parecia vazio, mas depois ela notou a presença de alguém ali. Quem ela menos queria ver naquele momento: Simon Lewis, seu melhor amigo abandonado.

— Nem adianta fazer essa cara, eu já te vi Clarissa. – A garota entrou na cozinha e olhou para Simon, que estava sentado na mesa com a cara amassada.

— Que cara Simon?

— Essa sua cara de que vai fugir do possível confronto. – Ele disse a encarando e a garota só rolou os olhos, enquanto pegava seu café. Mesmo com vários empregados na casa, Clary gostava de comer na cozinha e pegar seu próprio café, porque isso fazia as coisas parecerem um pouco mais normais.

— Você sabe que não está fazendo muito sentido, não sabe?

— Você que não fez sentido saindo daquele jeito, Clary. E você desligou o telefone na minha cara! – Ele parecia chateado, e Clary sabia que em partes estava errada, mas não estava preparada para admitir nada. Pelo menos não hoje, não naquele momento.

— Não teria que ter feito isso se você tivesse feito o que disse que íamos fazer: dançar e aproveitar a noite. Mas você me deixou lá sozinha, enquanto se agarrava com aquela morena estranha.

— Quer me culpar pelos seus erros? – Ele questionou e Clary bufou.

— Quê erros Simon? Só porque eu saí sem dar notícia? Você já fez isso milhares de vezes.

— Bom, eu não sou você, não tenho o seu sobrenome, a sua responsabilidade... – ele continuaria, mas Clary achou melhor intervir.

— Eu não disse para o cara que eu era. Não sou burra, Simon! Eu e ele só conversamos, se quer saber. Comemos aqui perto e depois ele me trouxe em casa, e hoje vamos sair de novo, e se for legal espero que saiamos depois de amanhã também e quantas vezes eu quiser. Que saco! Estou cansada da forma como você e Sebastian me tratam. – A ruiva falou se levantando rapidamente, ainda com a caneca de café nas mãos. Simon abriu a boca para protestar, mas a melhor amiga já estava saindo.


	6. Só mais um dia comum

**V – Só mais um dia comum.**

Simon não planejava brigar, pelo contrário, ele queria só questionar a melhor amiga e depois acabar com aquela coisa toda, mas pelo visto não era isso que Clary havia entendido. Enquanto via o corpo pequeno de Clary se afastando, um sentimento de culpa assolou o peito dele, e o garoto quase foi atrás da melhor amiga. Quase. Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que naquele momento, não era uma boa hora.

Já fora da cozinha Clary conseguiu respirar mais aliviada, andando sem rumo pela casa enorme. Esperava encontrar alguém para gritar, de preferência o irmão. Fazia dois dias que os dois que não se viam e sempre era bom descontar seu ódio em Sebastian – ou Jonathan, como alguns do trabalho o chamavam – mesmo que ele não tivesse causado aquele sentimento.

— Perdida, pintora de rodapé? – A voz conhecida soou em seus ouvidos e Clary se virou, olhando para o irmão, que estava ao lado do pai. De perto, os dois pareciam a cópia exata um do outro, mudando somente os olhos do filho que eram verdes, assim como o dela e o da mãe.

— Pintora de rodapé é a... – Mas Clary não conseguiu completar a frase, porque Valentim a interrompeu.

— Meninos! Olhem a boca perante o pai de vocês. – Ele tentou parecer malvado, mas não conseguiu, fazendo com que os dois filhos rissem da cara dele.

Por mais que Valentim Morgenstern quisesse ser mais malvado com os filhos, não conseguia. Os dois sempre conseguiam o que ninguém mais era capaz de fazer: dobrar o pai com uma facilidade imensa. Ele simplesmente não conseguia negar nada para os dois, Sebastian porque nunca dava motivos e Clary porque bem... Ela era a sua boneca.

— Fiquei sabendo que dispensou Magnus ontem para ir a uma festa com Simon e nem me chamou. – Sebastian falou acusando a irmã, assim que parou de rir, e Valentim arqueou as sobrancelhas, em sinal de que estava esperando uma explicação, já que ele não sabia que festa era essa. E muito menos sabia da dispensa do segurança da menina.

— Não foi uma festa, fomos a uma boate e foi uma droga. E cá entre nós, Magnus estava precisando de uma folga. Estamos praticamente escravizando o coitado, achei que não faria mal ir sem ele.

— Você foi imprudente, mocinha. – Valentim a repreendeu e a menina deu de ombros.

— Sei me defender pai, você e o Sebs se encarregaram disso muito bem. Sem contar que Simon estava comigo e nós sabemos que ele é quase tão perigoso quanto o meu querido irmão aqui.

— Avise quando for fazer isso, Clary. Seu pai não tem mais idade para aguentar fortes emoções. – Valentim brincou abraçando a filha de lado, que só sorriu. Sabia que no fundo o pai só queria a proteção dela.

Apesar dos erros dele, Clary sempre o amou e o respeitou. Teve uma fase que ela não gostava de ele ser quem era e nem do que ele fazia, mas agora ela entendia e até mesmo o ajudava. Ele havia feito concessões a ela e, em troca, a menina havia entrado naquela loucura toda.

— Em outras palavras, o grande Chefão Valentim está velho. – Sebastian caçoou do pai.

— Repita isso novamente _Jonathan_ e eu vou cortar sua língua. Eu estou no máximo um pouco mais experiente. – Clary riu e abraçou o pai, encostando sua cabeça no peito do homem mais velho.

— Então, sobre o que falavam antes de eu chegar? – A menina perguntou, olhando para o irmão. Esse só deu um sorriso malvado, como se já soubesse que ela ia perguntar isso.

— Estávamos falando em como você é chata e inconveniente. Esse assunto não te interessa, querida. – Ele falou e Clary estreitou os olhos.

— Sabe que com um clique eu consigo todas as informações que quero, não sabe? – O peito de Valentim se mexeu por causa da risada.

— Conte a ela, filho. Sei que você está orgulhoso disso e que quer, mesmo que no íntimo, ficar se gabando.

— Jordan barrou o carregamento do Herondale na quinta. Pegamos quase tudo! – Sebastian falou e Clary sorriu.

— E você fez isso sozinho? – Sebastian abriu a boca para responder, mas alguém o interrompeu.

— Aí você já está estimando seu irmão demais, não? Jordan só barrou o carregamento porque Maia pediu e ele está de quatro por ela. – Magnus Bane falou se aproximando. – Senhor Morgenstern, Sebastian.

— Para o seu governo, Maia pode até ter convencido Jordan, mas fui eu que roubei metade da carga dele e fiz questão de transformar em cinza. – O irmão mais velho de Clarissa piscou para Magnus, que só rolou os olhos.

Ele trabalhava para os Morgenstern há 7 anos, desde que Clary fez 13 anos e Valentim achou que ela precisava de segurança constante. Já estava intimo demais para saber com quem deveria brincar e quem não deveria, como deveria brincar e como não deveria de modo algum agir.

Magnus sabia, desde que começou a trabalhar para Valentim, que na máfia de Nova York você pisava em ovos e que qualquer comentário em falso, custaria sua cabeça. O homem não era burro e viu companheiros morrerem por achar que tinham liberdade demais.

Ele sabia que podia brincar com Sebastian daquele modo, sabia que poderia zoar Clary, mas que com o Sr. Morgenstern as coisas eram diferentes. Bem diferentes. Não se brincava com um chefe daqueles, ainda mais quando ele podia furar sua testa a qualquer momento, e foi por isso que com uma risada só, ele encerrou o a brincadeira. Antes que fosse longe demais.

...

Na delegacia de polícia do Brooklyn trabalhava Jordan Kyle, um policial responsável por permitir que os contrabandos – principalmente de armas e drogas – da família Herondale entrassem na cidade de Nova York. Mesmo que sua delegacia não fosse grande, mesmo que ele também não fosse grande coisa, Jordan sempre dava um jeito de fazer as coisas passarem. Sempre. Exceto naquela quinta, em que ele simplesmente não deu o famoso jeito.

E agora Jace Herondale estava querendo a cabeça dele em uma bandeja. E era sorte de Jordan Kyle que Alec estivesse ao seu lado, impedindo que o melhor amigo queimasse aquela droga de delegacia com ele dentro e assistisse a tudo dando gargalhadas.

O loiro, em um sábado de manhã, havia entrado na delegacia como quem não queria nada. Conversado com o delegado, se apresentando como Jonathan Wayland, e pedido encarecidamente para conversar com o seu amigo antigo, Jordan.

Não foi preciso muito para que o rapaz conseguisse conversar com Jordan a sós em uma das salas daquela delegacia. O policial mal havia se sentado em uma das cadeiras, quando Jace falou, a raiva contida em sua voz.

— Eu sei que você deixou a droga do carregamento de quinta ser barrado. – Com aquela frase, o pesadelo de Jordan começou. Ele sabia disso, e os outros meninos naquela sala também sabiam.

— Jace, eu...

— Olha aqui Jordan, você pode ter enganado a todo mundo, mas não me engana entendeu? – o silêncio se instaurou naquela sala – EU PERGUNTEI SE ENTENDEU. – Jordan rapidamente assentiu, perante o tom de voz do loiro.

— Jace... – Alec começou, mas o loiro o interrompeu.

— Eu sei Alec, eu sei. Só estou confirmando se Jordan entendeu, como ele já disse que entendeu, nós podemos partir para o que nós realmente viemos fazer aqui.

— Que é exatamente? – Jordan perguntou com a voz fraca.

— Dar um aviso a você e uma nova oportunidade também. O aviso é que nós sabemos que você ajudou aquele merda do Morgenstern e a oportunidade é que você, contra a minha vontade, não vai morrer hoje. Meu pai acha que você é mais útil para nós vivo... – Jace se aproximou perigosamente de Jordan, fazendo com que o alerta de Alec apitasse. Para que o melhor amigo tirasse uma faca e fincasse no pescoço de Jordan pouco custaria.

— O que Jace quer dizer Jordan, é que nós estamos dando mais uma chance para você provar de que lado está. Do nosso lado ou do outro lado?

Jace não gostava da forma como Alec falava manso com aqueles idiotas. Deve ser por isso que Stephen sempre colocava ele com o loiro, porque sabia que o Jace tinha de menos, Alec tinha demais, que era paciência e tranquilidade. Ao contrário do Herondale, Alexander sabia como conversar com as pessoas e sabia como agir com calma em determinadas situações.

— Eu sempre estive do lado de vocês...

— Não minta Jordan, nós realmente sabemos que você travou a droga do carregamento. – Alexander avisou o menino, que só assentiu.

— Mas foi só dessa vez, eu juro, e não vai acontecer de novo. Eu... eu me deixei levar por uma garota, mas não vou me deixar mais.

— Nós estamos te dando mais uma chance Jordan. Só mais _uma_ chance. Não a desperdice, senão eu mesmo venho fazer o que tem que ser feito, que nesse caso é te mandar para debaixo da terra. – Jace falou olhando firmemente para o policial. Ele poderia ser adorável quando queria, mas também podia ser ameaçador, e nesse momento, ele estava mais do que ameaçador.

Jordan concordou com a cabeça e Jace olhou para o relógio. Havia sido mais rápido do que ele pensara, eram apenas duas da tarde, ou seja, ainda tinha mais cinco horas para conseguir uma reserva em um restaurante e se encontrar com Clarissa.

— Não deixe que uma garota estrague sua vida Jordan. Eu não vou conseguir segurar o Jace da próxima. – Alec avisou, antes de rumar para fora da sala com seu melhor amigo. Eles passaram pela sala do delegado, agradeceram o favor e foram rumo a mansão Herondale.

Enquanto isso Jordan ainda tremia, sentado na cadeira. Ele sabia que havia feito merda e não faria mais, nunca mais. Achou que os Herondale não iam perceber que a culpa fora sua de deixar o carregamento passar, achou que poderia culpar outra pessoa, mas pelo visto não pôde. Isso era o que acontecia quando se mexia com a máfia, e ele não estava disposto a perder a cabeça por causa de uma garota. Não mesmo!


	7. O segundo encontro

**VI – O segundo encontro**

Jace estava ansioso para o encontro como nunca tivera em toda a sua vida, primeiro porque queria agradar Clary e segundo porque realmente havia gostado daquela garota pequena. Gostou do jeito como ela mordeu o cachorro quente e gostou do modo como ela sorriu, gostou até mesmo do jeito que ela revirou os olhos para ele.

O garoto havia conseguido uma reserva em nome de Jace Wayland – o nome que usava quando não queria que soubessem quem ele realmente era – em um restaurante no centro da cidade com muito custo. Provavelmente não teria conseguido se Isabelle não tivesse feito uma intervenção e colocado o nome dele na lista de reservas, essa era a parte boa de ter uma prima que era capaz de derrubar qualquer sistema de segurança de um computador no quarto dela. A desvantagem era que além de foda, ela era enxerida e ficava se metendo em assuntos que não tinham nada a ver com a vida dela.

— Eu fiz a maldita da reserva, tenho direito de saber pelo menos com quem vai sair. – E agora a garota estava o importunando incessantemente querendo saber quem Jace levaria para jantar, afinal o primo não era disso. Ele não costumava sair para jantar, agradar mulheres e ser o cavalheiro, pelo menos não desse jeito e não nessa ordem.

— Você tem o direito de sair daqui antes que eu atire em você, se quer saber. – O loiro falou olhando feio para a menina, que só rolou os olhos.

A ameaça talvez funcionasse com qualquer outra pessoa, menos com Isabelle Lightwood. Ela havia sido criada com o primo e sabia muito bem que ele jamais atiraria nela, mesmo que sua vida dependesse muito disso. Isabelle abriu a boca para responder, mas não terminou porque a porta se abriu, revelando Alec.

— Vai atirar na Izzy? – O moreno perguntou entrando no quarto sem cerimônia.

— Cadê a privacidade? – Jace questionou, mas foi ignorado.

— Ele tem um encontro e não quer me contar com quem vai sair. – Isabelle reclamou se jogando na cama do primo.

— Talvez porque não seja da sua conta. - Jace rebateu, pegando um sapato no closet.

— Claro que é da minha conta, Herondale. Você nunca leva ninguém para jantar, nunca se preocupa tanto e muito menos fica ansioso, escolhendo roupas e mais roupas. Eu preciso saber quem é essa garota. – Isabelle continuou falando, tentando fazer Jace perder a pouca paciência que tinha e acabar falando com quem ia sair só para ela calar a boca.

— E quem disse que é uma garota? – Alec perguntou, olhando para a irmã. Jace sorriu de lado e olhou para a prima também, que estava incrédula.

— E não é?

— Pode não ser, sabe... – o Lightwood respondeu a irmã com um olhar sacana no rosto.

Ao mesmo tempo que ele estava curioso para saber quem era a menina que estava fazendo aquilo com Jace Herondale, ele também queria ajudar o melhor amigo. Ele sabia bem o que era viver sem privacidade e sabia também que o amigo sofria bem mais que ele nesse sentido, afinal ser filho de um dos chefes da Máfia de NY significava não ter uma vida intima livre de questionamentos. Jace não precisava de Isabelle se metendo na vida dele também, já bastava o pai do loiro.

— Jace...? – Isabelle recorreu ao primo, mas ele só deu de ombros.

— Toda forma de amor é válida. Pensei que você ia me apoiar em minhas decisões sabe.

— Você está brincando! – A garota falou enquanto o primo pegava a chave do carro que haviam ido para a balada ontem.

Jace estava realmente bonito, mais do que o normal. Com uma camisa simples, uma jaqueta de couro por cima, uma calça jeans mais escura e coturnos, os cabelos loiros caiam displicentemente, como sempre, e o anel de sua família estava devidamente pendurado no pescoço. Ele sabia que não deveria sair com aquilo, porque se fosse pego rapidamente saberiam quem ele era, mas o garoto não ligava – ou como Alec gostava de falar, ele era simplesmente imprudente.

— Deseje-me sorte no meu encontro Isabelle e pare de julgar minhas escolhas, deixe-me ser feliz, mulher. – Jace falou dando uma última olhada no espelho. Sabia que estava cedo, mas queria chegar com antecedência para impressionar a ruiva.

— Boa sorte? – Ela falou ainda meio chocada.

— Obrigado, significa muito sua aceitação para mim, ok? Tchau, Alec. – E então o loiro se foi deixando os primos no quarto. Um com ar de riso e outra completamente chocada.

— Ele está falando sério? – Isabelle perguntou olhando para o irmão, que só deu de ombros. Ele poderia contar a verdade ou poderia manter a mentira, só para ver o choque na cara de Isabelle. É claro que ele escolheu a segunda opção... Era sempre hilário ver a irmã cochada.

— Por que não? Estamos falando do Jace. Você sabe bem que ele pode muito bem fazer uma coisa dessas "só para experimentar". – E então Alexander saiu do quarto, deixando Isabelle sozinha com seus pensamentos nada criativos sobre a nova onda do primo.

No carro, Jace tentava dirigir com calma, para não chegar muito cedo na casa de Clary. Ele queria parecer pontual, mas não desesperado. É claro que não estava conseguindo se conter muito, chegando em frente à casa dela as sete e quarenta e cinco, quinze minutos adiantado.

No quarto da mansão Morgenstern, nesse mesmo horário, Clary importunava Magnus Bane para ajudá-la a terminar de se arrumar. O amigo, que também era seu segurança, enquanto penteava os cabelos da ruiva já havia desistido de fazê-la ver a razão e leva-lo consigo, ele agora só rezava para que nada de ruim acontecesse com ela e a culpa caísse em sua ausência.

A menina estava bonita, com os cabelos ruivos soltos, um vestido preto que ia um pouco acima da coxa e que marcava muito bem sua cintura. Os saltos também estavam presentes, mas sem o exagero dos da noite passada, esses tinham o salto mais grosso e eram um pouco mais baixos. Uma maquiagem leve estava eu seu rosto e Clary gostou da aparência que viu no espelho, e continuaria admirando mais ainda, se a porta do seu quarto não tivesse aberto e uma cabeça loira tivesse apontado dela.

— Eu podia estar pelada Sebastian. – Clary comentou com o irmão, que agora entrava em seu quarto sem cerimônia alguma.

— E eu não veria nada que nunca tenha visto, se quer saber. Onde você vai?

— Vou sair. – A ruiva respondeu voltando a se admirar no espelho.

— Isso eu percebi, agora eu quero saber onde você vai. E com quem.

— E quem te elegeu o interrogador da vez, em? – O celular da menina apitou e ela rapidamente o pegou em cima da escrivaninha. Era Jace avisando que já havia chegado e que a esperava no portão.

— Ninguém me elegeu interrogador, até porque se isso fosse um interrogatório você não estaria livre, leve e solta aí não. E muito menos estaria com todos os dedos da mão. – O olhar de Clary saiu da tela do celular e foi para o irmão, a falta de paciência era nítida.

— Poupe-me das atrocidades que você faz com as pessoas, Morgenstern.

— Vai me falar com quem vai sair e onde vai? – Devido ao silêncio da garota, que só juntava algumas coisas para colocar na bolsa, o loiro virou-se para Magnus. – Você sabe onde ela vai?

— Nenhuma ideia, meu caro. – Bane respondeu sorrindo. – Posso ir? – Perguntou a Clary que só assentiu, agradecendo pela ajuda. Assim que Magnus saiu do recinto, Sebastian voltou a atacar.

— Você vai me contar ou eu vou ter que perguntar para o papai? Ou para a mamãe, talvez?

— Eu vou sair com um cara que eu conheci ontem na balada, satisfeito? – O queixo de Sebastian praticamente foi ao chão com a declaração de Clary. Ele sempre achou que fosse o irresponsável da família, mas a irmã agora o havia superado de vez.

— Você está louca ou o quê, Clarissa? Sair com um cara que você conheceu ontem em uma balada? Que tipo de droga que está usando? E se esse cara for perigoso ou...? – Mas ele não terminou o sermão.

— Ontem foi no sentido figurado, Sebastian. Na verdade, nos conhecemos hoje mesmo. De madrugada sabe? E se ele fosse perigoso ou alguma coisa do tipo, eu não estaria aqui, já que ele que me trouxe em casa enquanto Simon engolia, por coincidência, a prima dele na pista.

— Clary...

— Deixe o sermão para quando eu voltar Sebastian, porque agora ele já está lá fora esperando. Eu te amo e não me espere acordada. – E então Clary saiu do quarto.

Odiava quando Sebastian ficava controlando a vida dela. Odiava mesmo!

Ela não era a droga de uma criança inocente que precisava das pessoas ao lado dela o dia todo lhe dizendo o que fazer e com quem fazer. Entendia que o irmão queria sempre protegê-la, mas não precisava ser vinte e quarto horas por dia. Ele e o pai precisavam entender que ela não era a menininha que eles haviam visto nascer, ela já era uma mulher que sabia se defender muito bem. Bem até demais!

Saiu de casa rapidamente, rezando para não encontrar mais ninguém no caminho, e isso não aconteceu. Respirou aliviada quando chegou ao portão, abrindo-o e dando de cara com Jace, encostado no carro, mexendo no celular de forma distraída.

Ele parecia aqueles atores de filme de ensino médio americano, o cara popular e gostoso que tinha tudo e todos da mão. Um sorriso mínimo surgiu no rosto de Clary e ela se obrigou a ir de encontro até aquela toda perfeição.

Jace parecia distraído, mas não o estava de fato, por isso não se surpreendeu quando Clary começou a ir em sua direção. Seus olhos rapidamente saíram do celular e foram para a menina, que parecia mais linda do que na noite anterior, se é que isso fosse mesmo possível. Um sorriso nada inocente surgiu no rosto do garoto, ao ver a menina mais de perto.

— Clarissa, boa noite. – Ele cumprimentou, beijando a sua mão como havia feito na madrugada, quando a deixou em casa. O coração da menina deu um salto quando os lábios de Jace tocaram a sua pele e ela podia jurar que estava ficando vermelha.

— Olá senhor cavalheiro. Espero que não tenha esperado muito. – A menina falou para testar sua voz, estava firme, pelo menos isso.

— Esperei o dia todo, logo... Foi muito tempo sabia? – Jace falou guiando Clary em direção a porta do carro. Ele a abriu e ajudou a menina a entrar, percebendo que ela estava bem menor do que ontem. Assim que ele entrou no carro, Clary já se adiantou.

— Dia longo? – Perguntou, referindo-se ao fato de que o menino mencionara que ficara o dia todo esperando por ela.

— Você nem faz ideia.

— Também esperei o dia todo, mas foi só para saber onde vamos mesmo. – Jace colocou a mão no peito enquanto girava a chave do carro, dando vida ao motor.

— Bom saber que veio pelo jantar e não pela minha presença ilustre.

— Então nós vamos jantar? – Ela questionou.

Havia trocado algumas mensagens com Jace durante o dia, perguntando onde iam. Ele fez questão de manter tudo em segredo, primeiro porque queria instigar a curiosidade da menina e segundo porque ele realmente não fazia a mínima ideia de onde leva-la se Isabelle não o tivesse ajudado.

— Vamos jantar, mas eu ainda prefiro surpresas sabe?

— Então não vai me contar onde vamos jantar?

— Não. Daqui uns quinze minutos você vai saber onde vamos... – ele falou e percebeu a impaciência dela. Pelo visto Clary era mais ansiosa do que aparentava.

— Porque vai me contar ou...?

— Porque vamos chegar lá. Acalme-se Clarissa, quanta ansiedade. – Jace brincou, olhando-a de canto de olho.

— Nem sei se estou vestida apropriadamente para o local onde vamos, Jace. Você me fez arrumar para um encontro sem nem saber como me vestir.

Claro que a roupa era só uma desculpa fajuta de Clary. Se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma admitiria que estava ansiosa para se encontrar com Jace e, surpreendendo até a si mesma, queria ficar maravilhosa para o encontro. Além do fato de que ela odiava não saber das coisas.

— Você está linda, Clary. É isso que importa. – O elogio fez a menina corar e um sorriso foi arrancado dos lábios de Jace com esse ato. Ela corava! Havia muito tempo que não fazia uma mulher corar por causa de um elogio... geralmente elas coravam por outro motivo.

Não demoraram muito a chegar no Taki's, um restaurante nova-iorquino que era conhecido por sua popularidade e pela diversidade em seu cardápio. Clary já havia ido ali com Sebastian, mas o irmão ficou duas semanas para conseguir uma reserva, duvidava que Jace tinha conseguido isso de um dia para o outro.

Após descerem do carro e relutantemente o rapaz entregar a chave para o manobrista – ele não confiava nem um pouco nesse tipo de gente – foram em direção a entrada do restaurante. Clary estava um tanto curioso para saber como ele havia conseguido uma reserva em um dia, já Jace torcia para que o nome dele estivesse lá, como Isabelle havia prometido, se não ele ia, pessoalmente, matar a prima.


	8. O jantar

**VII – Jantar**

Para a felicidade e alívio de Jace, ele não precisaria atirar em Isabelle. A reserva havia sido feita com sucesso e a prima ainda havia conseguido um lugar mais reservado e com uma vista mais bela da cidade. Talvez a Lightwood até ganharia um presente, caso o encontro fosse realmente bom, como ele esperava.

Clary estava surpresa com o fato deles realmente terem uma reserva e de ser em um local tão bom assim. O Taki's, com sua iluminação, estava perfeito, as paredes claras eram aconchegantes e Jace, como um perfeito cavalheiro, puxou a cadeira para que Clary pudesse se sentar no móvel confortável e elegante, afinal sua mãe o havia educado para ser um perfeito cavalheiro.

— Como você conseguiu uma reserva em tão pouco tempo? – A menina perguntou assim que se acomodaram devidamente.

— Digamos que eu tenho uns contatos. – O sorriso angelical que Jace deu deixou Clary um pouco confusa, tanto pela beleza quanto pela falta de inocência naquele rosto.

— Contatos, uh? – A menina pressionou mais um pouco. Seu irmão havia demorado semanas para conseguir uma reserva e Jace havia conseguido em um dia, algo estranho estava acontecendo.

— Ok, confesso. Minha prima conhece um pessoal que trabalha aqui e me arrumou uma reserva de última hora. Quero que saiba que, por causa disso, serei escravo dela por semanas. – O sorriso que ele deu foi encantador e Clary retribuiu com um mais encantador ainda. O rapaz seria capaz de ficar observando aquilo por semanas!

— Então faremos essa noite valer a pena porque eu não quero me sentir culpada pela sua falta de liberdade.

Jace abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido pelo garçom. Era um rapaz magrelo e com cabelos ruivos, se apresentou e desejou um ótimo jantar para os dois, perguntando se estavam prontos para pedir, coisa que os dois fizeram. Jace ficou impressionado com o fato de Clary não ser daquelas meninas que comiam só salada e que tinham gravadas na memória quantas calorias tinha cada alimento. O garçom se retirou rapidamente com o pedido e os dois puderam voltar a conversar como antes.

— Então, Clarissa, conte-me mais sobre você. – Jace falou com curiosidade em sua voz. Ele realmente queria saber mais da garota, conhece-la mais.

— Pensei que viríamos aqui hoje porque você me mostraria seu lado imprudente e não para saber da minha vida. Fui enganada?

— De modo algum. Mas antes de eu ser imprudente, quero que você me conte mais sobre você, senhorita.

Clary hesitou, sem saber ao certo o que falar, afinal... Como falar mais sobre ela, sendo que toda a sua vida parecia ser ilegal? O que ela diria? Algo do tipo: "Bom, eu moro em NY, meu pai é um mafioso que contrabandeia coisas para dentro do Estado. Ah, ele tem um caso com a mãe do meu melhor amigo, aquele que você conheceu, e mantém a minha mãe e a amante sob o mesmo teto. Meu irmão é expert em torturar pessoas e eu, de certa forma, também ajudo a coisa a funcionar direito... "

Ela não queria contar para Jace sobre o seu passado e sobre a sua vida, mas também não queria esconder nada dele, afinal... Sentia algo intenso e não identificado ainda pelo rapaz.

— Bom, não há muito para saber sobre mim. Eu sou daqui mesmo, nascida e criada. Faço faculdade de belas artes, na Academia de Artes do Brooklyn, tenho um irmão, e de certa forma somos todos felizes. – Ela tentou não mentir. Na verdade, ela não mentiu, só não contou toda a verdade. – E sobre você?

— Não. Não. Não é possível que só tenha isso para eu saber sobre você, Clarissa. – Jace falou. Ela havia dito tão pouco de si, não poderia ser só aquilo tudo.

— O resto, meu caro, terá que arriscar para saber. Use o seu lado imprudente, sabe. – Um sorriso malicioso tomou conta dos lábios de Jace.

— Pode ter certeza que eu vou usar, Clary. Pode ter certeza.

— Então, você ia me contar mais sobre você...

— É mesmo. Não há muito o que falar de mim também, porque se eu não vou ter tudo de mão beijada, você também não vai. Eu não nasci aqui, mas em uma cidadezinha do campo, que você provavelmente não conhece, e depois viemos para aqui. Moro junto com meus pais e meus tios e primos, um adicional que as vezes cansa e as vezes não. Ao contrário de você, eu não estudo, só trabalho para o meu pai, o que as vezes é um saco.

Assim como Clarissa, o Herondale não contou mentiras. Não queria iludir a garota e muito menos fazer ela pensar que era uma coisa que não era, mas também não podia despejar toda a verdade em cima dela esperando que ela aceitasse a sua vida nem um pouco comum e nem um pouco dentro da Lei.

— Trabalha com o quê para seu pai?

— Só ajudando mesmo. Ele não me deixa tomar a frente de muitas coisas democráticas, geralmente só sobra para mim o que ele não quer fazer.

Clary ia perguntar no que o pai dele trabalhava, mas assim que abriu a boca, o garçom voltou com os pedidos deles. Jace havia pensado em pedir vinho, para poder deixar tudo mais romântico, mas depois desistiu porque não queria que achasse que ele era irresponsável por dirigir alcoolizado.

— Então, por que belas artes? – Ele questionou a garota, tentando mudar um pouco o assunto e obtendo êxito.

— Sempre gostei de desenhar, pintar. Claro que não sou uma artista renomada, mas... Acho que dá para o gasto.

— Aposto que é fantástica e está fazendo charme, não querendo admitir.

— Na verdade você pode conferir, se quiser. Daqui uma semana farei uma exposição, para uma disciplina de artes visuais, se quiser ir... Vai ser na academia mesmo. Posso conseguir um convite para você.

Não era o plano de Clary convidar Jace para ir à exposição, afinal mal o conhecia, mas queria mostrar para o garoto que realmente era boa. Que ele tinha razão quanto a ela e também, se fosse sincera com ela mesma, queria vê-lo de novo, depois que esse encontro acabasse.

— Está me chamando para sair de novo? – Jace brincou e as bochechas de Clary ganharam uma coloração vermelha que ele achou adorável.

— Estou te chamando para ir ver os meus trabalhos e tirar sua própria conclusão sobre o meu talento.

— Bom... Será uma honra ver os seus trabalhos e tomar alguma coisa com você depois. – Jace piscou e Clary riu.

— Alguma coisa?

— Sim, se for de manhã, pode ser café, se for a tarde pode ser um suco, ou algo assim e a noite podemos tomar... – mas a menina interrompeu Jace.

— Um vinho. Ou algo mais forte. – Ela sugeriu e arrancou uma risada de Jace. Clarissa não parava de surpreender ele. Isso era um fato. – Por mim, está tudo bem.

— Imagine para mim então.

O jantar deles correu muito bem, a risos e conversas leves. Jace queria saber sobre o time de futebol dela, livros, filmes... Coisas que ele nunca quis saber sobre outra garota, porque estava ocupado demais olhando para os peitos dela.

Clary estava fascinada com a atenção que estava recebendo, Jace estava querendo saber mais e mais sobre o seu mundo. E ela não ficava atrás, queria saber sobre os primos, sobre os filmes que ele via, as músicas que ele ouvia. Tudo que tivesse Jace envolvido estava chamando atenção dela, deixando-a fascinada.

Não demorou para o jantar acabar e Jace lembra-la de que tinha feito uma promessa, ontem à noite, que levaria ela cedo para casa, para que pudessem sair de novo. No carro o papo continuou, leve e regado a risos. Os dois estavam em uma bolha deles e não queriam sair tão cedo, por isso Jace dirigiu devagar e com mais cuidado do que geralmente tomaria, para que eles demorassem a chegar na casa da menina.

Infelizmente, chegaram ao destino que o menino não queria chegar e Clary também. Eles se entreolharam e o garoto fez um sinal para ela esperar, afinal... Continuava sendo um cavalheiro e ia abrir a porta para ela.

— Como um bom cavalheiro. – Clary comentou assim que ele a ajudou a descer do carro enorme.

— Minha mãe teria orgulho de mim, se me visse desse jeito. – Ele brincou e a menina riu.

— Obrigada pelo jantar Jace, foi ótimo. – Agradeceu Clary. Ela nunca sabia como se despedir nesses casos, era terrível. Nunca tinha ido a um encontro que não queria se despedir do cara no final da noite, mas isso não significava que ela nunca tinha ido a um encontro e tinha passado por esse momento estranho.

— Eu que agradeço pela companhia, deixou tudo cem vezes melhor. – Ele disse pegando a mão da menina e beijando-a de leve.

— Pena que eu não pude ver o seu lado imprudente... – ela comentou e Jace riu.

— Quem disse que não vai ver? Clarissa... O nosso encontro ainda não acabou. – Ele falou se aproximando da garota, que engoliu em seco. Ele não ia beijá-la, ia?

— Você disse que ia me levar para ver o seu lado imprudente, mas em vez disso me levou para um jantar romântico. – Sua voz se abaixou um pouco, já que a distância entre eles havia diminuído consideravelmente.

— Te levei para um jantar romântico para que você pudesse ver meu lado imprudente depois. – A voz do garoto também havia abaixado um pouco e agora ele quase podia sentir o corpo dela encostando no seu.

Jace começou a se inclinar para Clary, que era bem menor que ele, e seu corpo se encostou ao dela. A Morgenstern levantou um pouco a cabeça, olhando aqueles olhos dourados e sendo hipnotizada por eles, deixando-se levar pelo momento e não pensando no que estava prestes a acontecer.

Quando o seu nariz tocou o de Clary, Jace fechou os olhos, para sentir mais a garota. Com uma mão ele segurou o rosto da menina, de forma leve e carinhosa, e encostou os seus lábios nos dela. Foi leve e durou quase meio minuto, quando ele se afastou um pouco. Um selinho rápido de boa noite arrancou um sorriso dos lábios um do outro.

— Não se deve beijar uma garota no primeiro encontro. – Clary falou com a testa grudada na do garoto, ainda de olhos fechados.

— Não é o nosso primeiro encontro e isso não foi um beijo de verdade. – Ele falou e a menina abriu os olhos, sendo novamente jogada no mar dourado.

— Realmente... Não foi um beijo de verdade. – Ela brincou um pouco e uma sobrancelha dele se levantou, enquanto ele se afastava um pouco para vê-la melhor.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Não te mostrei uma coisa.

— O q...? – Ela começou, mas foi interrompida por Jace, que puxou a contra si e encostou seus lábios no dela novamente, dessa vez realmente a beijando. Um suspiro saiu dos lábios da garota quando a mão de Jace desceu do seu rosto para a sua cintura, colando mais os seus corpos.

A língua dele pediu passagem, que Clary cedeu com prazer. Um arrepio tomou conta do corpo de ambos e as mãos dela foram direto para os cabelos loiros e sedosos do menino, passando os dedos entre seus cachos. O beijo que começou um pouco animado demais depois foi diminuindo o ritmo e terminou em um selinho demorado.

— Isso foi o meu lado imprudente. – Jace falou baixinho, após um tempo. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com duas esmeraldas olhando-o com um sorriso de canto.

— Nada mal. – Ela brincou e os dois sorriram um para o outro.

— Semana que vem nos vemos então na exposição? – Perguntou e Clary assentiu.

— Com certeza. E espero que seu lado imprudente esteja lá. – Ela brincou se afastando um pouco.

— Ah ele vai estar. – Clary deu mais um selinho em Jace e começou a se afastar, mas sem desgrudar os olhos daquele menino que parecia ter sido feito para ela, de tão perfeito que era.

— Boa noite, Jace. – Ela disse antes de se virar para entrar.

— Boa noite, Clary. – E então a menina entrou pelo portão de grade da casa dele, deixando Jace sozinho naquela rua, com um sorriso no rosto.


	9. A manchete

**VIII – A manchete**

Jace não demorou a chegar em casa, apesar da casa de Clary ser um pouco longe da sua. Um sorriso o acompanhou durante todo o caminho e só morreu ao ver o pai sentado na poltrona, assim que chegou à sala de estar.

Sabia, só pelo fato do pai estar ali, que ele criaria algum caso com ele. Stephen tinha o passatempo de brigar com o filho quando não tinha mais nada para fazer, mas hoje Jace não queria brigar. Ele queria ir para o quarto, tomar um banho, cair na cama e de preferência sonhar com Clary, igual aqueles adolescentes apaixonados bobocas dos filmes que Izzy obrigava Alec e Jace a ver quando tinha uns 14 anos.

— Chegou tarde. – O pai comentou assim que colocou os olhos no filho. Jace olhou para o relógio e eram onze da noite, para ele não estava nem um pouco tarde.

— Nem tanto, costumo chegar mais tarde que isso. – O menino falou dando de ombros e se dirigindo a escadaria, não queria ficar ali, com seu pai, sozinho.

— Como ontem? Que chegou 4 horas da manhã? – Stephen não pareceu perceber que o filho só queria dormir, porque continuou puxando assunto.

Jace estava cansado, isso era um fato. Havia dormido só 5 horas, de manhã havia ido até aquele merda do Jordan, feito o serviço sujo para o seu pai, ajeitado algumas coisas, conferido algumas coisas que entrariam e outras que sairiam e agora, depois que teve a melhor parte do seu dia, queria descansar.

— Sim, se olharmos por esse ponto... Em relação a ontem, estou cedo até demais em casa.

— Jonathan... – seu pai começou, mas Jace se virou para olhá-lo. O homem, que quando jovem deveria ter sido a sensação das mulheres, estava já com alguns cabelos grisalhos e os olhos cansados, como se estivesse esperando por ele há horas. Ao ver o olhar do filho sobre si, Stephen se calou.

— Pai, eu estou cansado se não se importa. Se tem algum esporro para passar, pode esperar. Se tem alguma coisa que queira que eu faça, pode esperar amanhã...

— Eu só queria saber onde estava. – Stephen falou, para a surpresa do filho.

— Queria saber onde estava?

— Sua mãe ouviu Isabelle falando com Alec que você tinha saído e não tinha falado com quem ia sair, ela ficou preocupada e eu também. Geralmente você conta tudo para Alexander, aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?

A atitude do pai havia surpreendido Jace, que deu alguns passos para trás, distanciando-se um pouco da escada. Ele estava preocupado com Jace? Desde quando? Stephen nunca se preocupou, as vezes até o mandava para algumas missões suicidas, para ver como ele se sairia. Claro que não queria que o seu herdeiro morresse, mas Jace sempre achou que o pai não dava a mínima para nada, somente para o dinheiro.

— Alec e eu estamos muito bem, obrigado. – Foi o que o rapaz conseguiu formular, devido a sua surpresa com a súbita preocupação do pai.

— Então por que não contou para ele com quem ia sair? Ou onde ia ir?

— Porque não era da conta deles, ora. Eu estava em um encontro com uma garota, só isso, não tem porque eu passar todos os dados para Isabelle e para Alec ou para você e a mamãe. Sou maior de idade, conheci uma garota e a levei para jantar, o que tem de errado nisso?

— Errado não há nada, mas você tem que tomar cuidado e nós temos que saber onde você está... Para a sua própria segurança. – Stephen parecia cansado de algo, Jace só não sabia o que era.

— Não é como se eu fosse contar quem eu sou para as pessoas, pai. Eu aprendi a me cuidar, não se preocupe. Sei me misturar como se fosse um garoto comum... – Jace começou, mas o pai o interrompeu.

— Eu sei que sabe fazer isso, mas as outras pessoas também sabem fazer isso. É com isso que eu e a sua mãe nos preocupamos.

— A menina com quem eu saí hoje não sabe de nada pai, eu mesmo me certifiquei nisso. Ela é só uma garota normal, estudante de artes, que conheceu um garoto. Só isso, do mesmo modo que eu sou só mais um garoto normal que trabalha com o pai em seu negócio. Agora eu posso ir dormir, por favor? – Jace perguntou e Stephen assentiu, voltando os seus olhos para a TV, que estava ligada em um noticiário. – Boa noite, pai.

— Boa noite, Jonathan.

E então Jace subiu para o seu quarto, estava cansado e nem um pouco animado. A felicidade ainda estava retumbando em seu peito, mas o cansaço estava tornando tudo um pouco confuso. Ele foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho de forma automática, jogando-se na cama sem nem mesmo secar os cabelos direito e vestir uma roupa.

Imediatamente seus olhos pesaram, levando-o para o mundo dos sonhos, onde uma certa ruiva estaria presente, com certeza, só de observar o sorriso que ainda estava em seu rosto. Jace mal havia notado o jornal que estava em seu criado mudo, com a notícia em letras garrafais que o faria entender o porquê da preocupação dos pais.

 **"** **FILHO DE UM DOS MAIORES CRIMONOSOS DE NOVA YORK ESCAPA DA POLÍCIA NOVAMENTE NO CENTRO DA CIDADE".**

Na casa dos Morgenstern, quando Clary entrou, parecia que o inferno havia subido e se instaurado naquele lugar. Estava uma zona, sem dúvidas. Eram pessoas e mais pessoas passando de um lado para outro, sem nem parar para olhar a ruiva, que estava parada na sala, olhando aquilo tudo com a cara mais confusa de todas.

— Seu irmão quase foi pego com Simon. – Alguém falou e ela se virou para dar de cara com Luke e seus olhos azuis gentis.

— Como assim? – Os olhos verdes de Clary rapidamente se arregalaram e o padrasto pôde ler o pânico que se instalou ali.

— Eles estão bem. Talvez Sebastian esteja sangrando um pouco, mas nada que não se possa resolver.

A família de Clarissa era uma bagunça, isso ela tinha que admitir. Os pais dela não eram mais casados, na verdade nunca foram, mas moravam na mesma casa. Valentim com Elaine, sua amante que causou toda a confusão do casamento dos dois, e Jocelyn com o novo marido – esse sim oficial – Luke, que era melhor amigo de Valentim e já trabalhava para ele antes da confusão toda.

Por isso Clary não ficou nem um pouco surpresa quando o pai olhou para o padrasto com cara de desgosto e esse último se retirou sem dar uma palavra para a enteada. Era assim quase sempre que eles se viam e Jocelyn não estavam perto, a sorte era morarem todos em uma casa muito grande, muito grande mesmo, o que quase sempre possibilitava que cada um ficasse no seu canto.

— O que houve com Sebs? – Clary perguntou ao pai assim que ele se aproximou.

— Uma bala passou de raspão no braço dele.

— Mas ele está bem? – Valentim parecia cansado, as olheiras indicavam que ele estava exausto, provavelmente por causa daquilo todo.

— Está bem. Até bom que ele aprende a ser mais cuidadoso. Eu disse para ele, para não fazer essa merda toda, e o que ele faz? O contrário do que eu disse. – O pai estava resmungando, como quando ficava estressado com algo.

Clary cuidadosamente pegou ele pelo braço e o levou até o sofá, sentando-se ao seu lado. Sabia que o pai odiava quando Sebastian quebrava suas ordens e não fazia o que estava programado, e toda vez que isso acontecida, ou Sebastian ficava se gabando por sair ileso ou acabava se machucando e deixando todos loucos. O médico da família teve que fazer mais suturas e remendos em Sebastian do que em qualquer outro membro da família Morgenstern.

— Me explica melhor isso, pai. O que realmente houve? Como atiraram contra Sebastian se ele não tinha nenhum serviço para hoje. – Valentim olhou para a filha, seus olhos transpareciam a dúvida de como ela sabia disso. – Eu sabia porque olhei na agenda do telefone dele se tinha algo de diferente... E Maia me falou que ele ia ficar vendo filmes a noite toda.

Claro que ela não precisava contar para o pai que na verdade ela sabia que ele não ia fazer nada a noite, porque ele e Maia tinham combinado de se pegarem como sempre. Valentim não gostava que os filhos se misturassem com os empregados daquela forma e dedurar o irmão mais a amiga era uma coisa que ela não cogitava.

— Sebastian teve que verificar de última hora um carregamento. Eu disse para ele esperar até de manhã, que Pangborn já tinha ido e que não tinha necessidade da presença dele, mas você conhece seu irmão. Ele, com toda a sua teimosia, foi. Adivinha quem estava lá esperando? A polícia. Ele pegou a rota mais conhecida pelos tiras e queria que tudo ficasse tranquilo, que eles deixassem ele passar... Claro que isso não aconteceu e quando seu irmão assustou, estava vindo tiros por todos os lados. Quase pegaram ele e saiu até na porcaria do jornal. – E então Valentim ligou a TV no noticiário.

Lá estava a maldita legenda "FILHO DE UM DOS MAIORES CRIMONOSOS DE NOVA YORK ESCAPA DA POLÍCIA NOVAMENTE NO CENTRO DA CIDADE" junto com a foto da traseira do carro sem placa e o braço de Sebastian com uma arma na mão. Clary fechou os olhos e suspirou, pensando na merda que aquilo poderia dar.

— Você quer que eu tire isso de circulação? – Clary perguntou, encarando o pai depois de alguns segundos.

— Não. Vou esperar seu irmão "melhorar" e ele vai arrumar essa bagunça. E não quero saber da senhorita o ajudando, Clarissa. Ele cometeu o erro, ele arruma. – Clary concordou com a cabeça e viu a mãe se aproximando.

— Ele está bem. Alguns pontos no braço, mas o médico o encheu de remédios. Disse que seria melhor costurar ele com a boca fechada e eu concordei. Nosso filho só acorda amanhã. – Jocelyn falou, sentando-se ao lado de Clary. – Onde estava?

— É mesmo, onde estava? – Valentim questionou, dando conta agora mesmo que a filha não estava ali durante todo aquele turbilhão de coisas.

— Em um encontro, com o cara que eu conheci ontem. – Um sorriso pequeno surgiu nos lábios da garota ao se lembrar de Jace.

— Você foi a um encontro e não avisou ninguém? – Valentim falou olhando para a filha com incredulidade, do mesmo jeito que a mãe também a estava olhando.

— Avisei sim, Sebastian sabia e Magnus também. Sem contar que nós já falamos sobre isso e sabemos muito bem que eu sei me defender, não sou igual esse louco do meu irmão. – A menina falou olhando para ambos os pais. O olhar de Jocelyn se suavizou um pouco, mas o de Valentim continuava o mesmo.

— A questão não é se defender, Clarissa. Você foi a um encontro e não contou para o seu pai. Ainda somos uma família sabia? Você deve uma explicação para mim sobre os seus namorados.

— E quem falou em namorado? Pai, eu conheci ele ontem. Fomos jantar hoje, então relaxa que não tem ninguém namorando. – A ruiva tentou amaciar um pouco o pai, o que não teve sucesso.

Valentim, quando se tratava de Clary, gostaria de poder coloca-la em um convento. Não gostava de o fato da filha namorar, beijar e até mesmo fazer outras coisas, para ele Clarissa tinha que ficar virgem, pura e solteira enquanto ele fosse vivo, para evitar maiores complicações.

— Valentim, desamarre essa cara. Não tem namorado, Clary já deixou isso claro. Vamos confiar na nossa filha. – Jocelyn ajudou Clary, que sorriu agradecendo.

— Vamos confiar nela, mas e nesse garoto? Eu quero conhece-lo. – Valentim exigiu e a filha riu.

— Se você se comportar direito, eu penso nisso ok? Agora que Sebastian está bem e as coisas estão se ajeitando eu vou dormir, porque estou cansada. – Clary avisou se levantando e após dar um beijo de boa noite no pai e na mãe, e dar um tapa na cabeça de Simon que estava lendo perto da escada, subiu para o seu quarto.

Ainda estava com um pouco de raiva do melhor amigo, mas a noite com Jace havia deixado ela tão feliz que mal se importou com isso. Entrou no chuveiro com um sorriso no rosto e saiu com um maior ainda, indo para a sua estante e pegando um livro para ler. Não queria dormir, apesar do cansaço, então decidiu ler até pelo menos o seu cabelo secar. O livro da noite havia sido Romeu e Julieta.


	10. Explicando as confusões

**IV – Conflitos iniciais.**

No quarto limpo e bastante organizado de Jace o despertador soava, apenas 5 horas após ele ter se deitado. Ele sabia que havia marcado com o pai e com Alec cedo, mas se arrependia nesse momento, enquanto forçava seu corpo a se sentar na cama e a despertar lentamente.

Arrastando, Jace levou seu corpo até o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro. A água fria causou arrepios em seu corpo, mas ele aguentou firme, afinal, se não usasse essa tática não levantaria da cama tão cedo. Mesmo acostumado a acordar naquele horário todos os dias, ainda havia uma pequena parte dele que relutava e hoje essa parte estava com grande controle sobre seu corpo.

Arrumou-se rapidamente e foi a cozinha, pegar uma xícara de café. Quando isso foi feito, seguiu para o escritório de seu pai. Não estava atrasado, mas mesmo assim a cara de desagrado de Stephen Herondale estava lá, como sempre.

— Não estou atrasado. – O loiro comentou entrando no cômodo e se sentando na cadeira, ao lado de seu melhor amigo.

O pai de Jace, Stephen Herondale, era um homem frio e nem um pouco compreensivo. O loiro menor acreditava que a história dele o fez assim, que o avô – muito severo – cooperou para isso e que o tempo também ajudou muito. Ele não era muito de sorrir, e muito menos de demonstrar afeto por ninguém. Havia se casado muito novo e tido um "herdeiro" muito cedo.

— Mas também não está adiantado, Alexander chegou primeiro que você. – Stephen falou sem nenhuma emoção no rosto. Quando Jace era pequeno achava que aquilo era pessoa e ficava triste, mas com o passar dos anos percebeu que o pai era assim mesmo e que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

— Alexander é bem mais pontual do que eu. – Jace falou sorrindo displicentemente, do jeito que sabia que o pai não gostava.

— Bom paremos de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui e vamos falar o que realmente interesse: O porquê de estarmos aqui. – Alec chamou atenção do pai e do filho, evitando assim um sermão de, pelo menos, umas duas horas.

Sempre era assim quando os Herondale se reuniam. Jace provocava e Stephen caía direitinho nas provocações do filho, iniciando assim uma guerra, praticamente. As coisas tendiam a sair de controle quando os dois ficavam juntos, no mesmo cômodo, sem Celine por perto.

— O carregamento de quinta foi barrado. – Stephen voltou-se para uma folha na sua mesa. As sobrancelhas de Alec se juntaram e Jace suspirou, mais um problema para eles resolverem... E ele ainda tinha um encontro com Clary mais tarde. Pensar na ruiva trouxe uma sensação de ansiedade em seu peito. Estava ansioso para vê-la.

— Mas Jordan não estava cuidando de tudo? – Alec questionou e antes que o pai pudesse abrir a boca, Jace justificou o problema.

— Sabemos muito bem que ele está jogando dos dois lados há muito tempo. Eu já tinha avisado para vocês dois que ele não era mais de confiança, mas como sempre vocês nunca me ouvem.

— Não sabemos ainda se foi realmente ele, sabemos? Jordan sempre mostrou lealdade a nós, Jace. – Alexander perguntou, agora se dirigindo a Stephen. O Lightwood sempre foi assim, sempre gostou de acreditar no melhor das pessoas, o que de fato não condizia com o que ele fazia da sua vida.

— Não há nada provado ainda, mas mesmo assim... Foi no turno dele que barraram. – Stephen desgrudou os olhos do papel e olhou para os garotos a sua frente. – Gostaria que dessem uma olhada na situação e sim Jace, somente uma olhada. Não quero saber de nada sádico da sua parte.

Stephen conhecia o filho o suficiente para saber que para ele perder a cabeça com Jordan pouco custava. Jace tinha essas tendências quando estava com uma arma na mão e com certo ódio de alguém.

— Uma olhada? – O loiro questionou o pai, que somente assentiu.

— Uma sondada.

— Você perdeu um carregamento inteiro e quer que eu dê somente uma olhada? Sabe quanto isso pode nos custar...? – Provavelmente Jace continuaria a reclamar, mas Stephen o cortou.

— Eu disse que o carregamento foi barrado, não que ele havia se perdido Jonathan. Ainda tenho contatos o suficiente para fazer com que todo aquele material entre de forma silenciosa, então sim Jace, eu quero que você só dê uma olhada porque se Jordan estiver jogando dos dois lados... Ainda podemos conseguir algumas coisas dele. E essa foi a nossa lição de hoje, volte amanhã para outra. – Stephen disse tudo aquilo com uma voz monótona e se Jace estivesse em um mal dia provavelmente xingaria, mas como não estava se limitou somente a rolar os olhos e se levantar.

Não se despediu do pai e muito menos o olhou duas vezes. O relacionamento da família Herondale era assim. Sem amor, sem carinho, parecia as vezes que tudo se baseava em negócios, dinheiro e trabalho.

Jace não precisava olhar para trás para saber que Alec o seguia com uma cara de poucos amigos e muito menos que ele estava querendo perguntar alguma coisa. Ou lhe repreender por alguma coisa.

— Pode falar Alec. – Ele disse enquanto andava pelos corredores da mansão. Odiava morar naquela casa enorme, com tanta gente, e se sentir sozinho a maior parte do tempo.

— Como sabe que eu quero falar com você?

— Do mesmo modo que eu sei que está com as sobrancelhas juntas nesse momento. – Um olhar de Jace para trás comprovou que ele, novamente, estava certo. – Desembucha.

— Não deveria falar assim com seu pai, você sabe disso, não sabe?

— Sei, mas as vezes faz bem esquecer algumas coisas.

— Jace...

— Alec, não começa. Você sabe que eu não deveria falar com o meu pai assim, mas faz alguns anos que ele não é bem um pai para mim. – E então seguiram em silêncio pelos corredores, até que Alec resolveu quebrar o silêncio do melhor amigo.

— Você chegou muito tarde ontem?

— Um pouco... Você e Izzy conseguiram voltar sem muitos problemas?

— Nem vi Isabelle. Com quem você estava? – Alec olhava para o amigo e reparou no mini sorriso que surgiu nos lábios de Jace. Ele demorou um pouco para responder, mas quando o fez só aguçou mais ainda a curiosidade do moreno.

— Com uma garota. – Os olhos dourados se encontraram com os azuis e um sorriso surgiu no rosto de ambos. – Acho que vou sair com ela hoje, se acabarmos de observar Jordan a tempo.

— Bom... Então daremos um jeito de olhar as coisas bem rápido. – E com uma gargalhada os garotos entraram em uma sala, chegando onde queriam. Jace sabia que Alec achava que tudo aquilo era brincadeira boba dele, mas pela primeira vez desde que se entendia por gente, ele queria mesmo acabar com tudo aquilo bem rápido para ir ver Clarissa.

Já na mansão Morgenstern, Clary acabava de abrir os olhos de um sono quente e nem um pouco inocente com certo loiro de olhos dourados. O corpo da menina estava um pouco suado e suas bochechas estavam um pouco coradas, a menina se sentia um pouco depravada, porque mal conhecia Jace e já estava tendo sonhos eróticos com ele.

Levantou-se da cama lentamente e se dirigiu ao banheiro, ela precisava de um banho rapidamente. Depois de ficar quase meia hora embaixo da água, ela foi em direção a cozinha saciar sua necessidade de cafeína.

O cômodo, à primeira vista, parecia vazio, mas depois ela notou a presença de alguém ali. Quem ela menos queria ver naquele momento: Simon Lewis, seu melhor amigo abandonado.

— Nem adianta fazer essa cara, eu já te vi Clarissa. – A garota entrou na cozinha e olhou para Simon, que estava sentado na mesa com a cara amassada.

— Que cara Simon?

— Essa sua cara de que vai fugir do possível confronto. – Ele disse a encarando e a garota só rolou os olhos, enquanto pegava seu café. Mesmo com vários empregados na casa, Clary gostava de comer na cozinha e pegar seu próprio café, porque isso fazia as coisas parecerem um pouco mais normais.

— Você sabe que não está fazendo muito sentido, não sabe?

— Você que não fez sentido saindo daquele jeito, Clary. E você desligou o telefone na minha cara! – Ele parecia chateado, e Clary sabia que em partes estava errada, mas não estava preparada para admitir nada. Pelo menos não hoje, não naquele momento.

— Não teria que ter feito isso se você tivesse feito o que disse que íamos fazer: dançar e aproveitar a noite. Mas você me deixou lá sozinha, enquanto se agarrava com aquela morena estranha.

— Quer me culpar pelos seus erros? – Ele questionou e Clary bufou.

— Quê erros Simon? Só porque eu saí sem dar notícia? Você já fez isso milhares de vezes.

— Bom, eu não sou você, não tenho o seu sobrenome, a sua responsabilidade... – ele continuaria, mas Clary achou melhor intervir.

— Eu não disse para o cara que eu era. Não sou burra, Simon! Eu e ele só conversamos, se quer saber. Comemos aqui perto e depois ele me trouxe em casa, e hoje vamos sair de novo, e se for legal espero que saiamos depois de amanhã também e quantas vezes eu quiser. Que saco! Estou cansada da forma como você e Sebastian me tratam. – A ruiva falou se levantando rapidamente, ainda com a caneca de café nas mãos. Simon abriu a boca para protestar, mas a melhor amiga já estava saindo.


	11. X - Jordan Kyle

**X – Jordan Kyle**

Sorrir foi inevitável com aquela mensagem. Clary não entendia ainda como se sentia em relação a Jace, mas sabia que o menino a fazia feliz, como nenhum outro a havia feito desde seu estúpido ex-namorado que só queria leva-la para cama e nada mais.

Ela não gostava de lembrar de Jacob, antigamente a fazia ficar triste e depois com raiva, mas agora... Clarissa não sentia nada, só um pouco de pena do garoto, que sofreu bastante na mão do irmão psicopata e raivoso, do pai e do melhor amigo. Até Magnus ajudou no esquema "preparando-se para matar Jacob".

Respondeu a mensagem de Jace dizendo que por mais que quisesse vê-lo, teria que ver como estava o andamento da semana, afinal... Não podia dizer para o cara que tinha que ver se o pai precisaria do trabalho extra dela com os computadores.

Assim que saiu do banheiro, desceu as escadas indo para a sala de jantar. Seus pais ainda estavam lá, assim como Luke e Simon, que conversavam animados sobre alguma coisa que, provavelmente, Clary acharia idiota.

— Bom dia. – a menina cumprimentou, sentando-se a mesa e chamando a atenção das pessoas que ali estavam sentadas.

— A bela adormecida acordou... – o pai disse sorrindo para a filha.

— Hoje é domingo, pai. Eu posso e devo dormir até mais tarde.

— Deveria dar umas aulas para o resto das pessoas dessa casa. Parece que o domingo é o dia de acordar cedo preferido. – Luke falou com um sorriso amável e Clary riu, assim como Simon.

— Se eu pudesse hibernava no domingo. – Simon comentou e a mãe, que estava vindo se sentar com o restante da família concordou.

— Eu sei muito bem disso. Rebecca está hibernando, por sinal.

Elaine era a ex-amante e atual "namorida" do meu pai, ela morava conosco desde que Valentim e Jocelyn haviam se separado, há 15 anos e era praticamente da família. Sem dúvidas, era uma mulher forte e durona, ela que havia treinado a todos nós, inclusive os filhos, para sobreviver nesse mundo.

Aulas de tiro, luta e de estratégias, tudo ela havia ministrado. Não mostrava compaixão conosco durante o treinamento e sempre que não dávamos tudo que tínhamos na aula ela ralhava conosco, mas fora da sala de treinos era uma pessoa maravilhosa e educada, que tratava a todos como se fossem seus filhos.

— Rebecca sempre dorme mais que a cama. – Clary disse sorrindo. A mulher concordou com a cabeça e todos se voltaram para o café.

— Onde está Sebastian? – A mãe perguntou um tempo depois, olhando para Clary que deu de ombros.

— Não sei. Ele estava no quarto há uns minutos, mas quando eu saí já tinha sumido.

— Estranho... – Jocelyn falou para si mesma, voltando sua atenção para o prato.

O resto do café da manhã correu bem na casa dos Morgenstern e quando Clary questionou se havia algum trabalho para hoje o pai somente negou, dizendo que ela poderia fazer o que quisesse. O primeiro pensamento da garota foi: ver Jace, e por isso, ela imediatamente mandou uma mensagem para o garoto perguntando o que ele ia fazer hoje.

Jace respondeu rapidamente dizendo que não ia fazer nada, então combinaram de se encontrar as três da tarde. Clary pensou que ele a acharia uma desesperada, mas com a rapidez com que ele respondeu e o modo como falou com ela indicava que ele também estava ansioso para vê-la novamente, o que era excelente.

Jace estava lendo um livro para matar o tempo até chegar a hora de ver Clary quando Alec entrou na biblioteca, desconcentrando-o. O melhor amigo parecia um pouco afobado e nem um pouco paciente, já que mal entrou e começou a falar.

— Temos um problema. – Jace conhecia Alexander a tempo o suficiente para saber que o tom de voz do menino indicava que era um problemão. Foi por isso que ele se sentou rapidamente, deixando o livro de lado.

— Que tipo de problema?

— Um daqueles que deixam pessoas normais carecas.

— O que aconteceu? – Jace perguntou e Alec indicou a saída com a cabeça.

— Te falo no caminho... – e então os dois saíram da biblioteca a passos rápidos.

— Estamos no caminho, Alec.

— Vou dizer só uma palavra e você vai entender: Jordan. – Alec disse virando-se para olhar o melhor amigo.

— O que aquele filho da puta fez? – Pelo que percebeu Jace, estavam indo para o escritório do pai.

— Não é o que ele fez, mas sim o que vão fazer com ele. Izzy conseguiu quebrar uma criptografia que protegia o computador de Maia Roberts, a namoradinha do Jordan que trabalha para os Morgenstern. Adivinha só?

— Eles vão apagar aquele idiota. – E então Alec assentiu.

Chegaram ao escritório de Stephen em tempo recorde, considerando a distância do cômodo para a biblioteca. Isabelle já esperava na porta, as botas de salto alto batendo no piso de madeira impaciente... pelo modo como estava vestida, Jace suspeitou que ela iria com eles dessa vez.

— Por que essa demora toda? – Ela questionou assim que os meninos se aproximaram.

— Já viu a distância que a biblioteca é do escritório? Viemos o mais rápido que conseguimos. – Jace falou sem paciência, já entrando na sala do pai, sem sequer bater.

O homem estava sentado, ainda com a cara de cansado, e olhava para o computador parecendo vidrado no que estava vendo. A mesa de mogno estava cheia de papéis, espalhados, e uma xícara de café repousava ali, provavelmente esquecida.

— Ainda bem que vocês vieram. – Stephen comentou sem levantar os olhos do computador. – Presumo que Alec já tenha esclarecido algumas coisas para você, Jace.

— Ele disse que vão matar Jordan. A questão é: por quê?

— É isso que queremos descobrir. Fiquei na rede do computador da Maia por uns 5 minutos, no máximo, antes de cair. Só consegui saber o que eles iam fazer, mas não o motivo.

— Bom... Se fosse eu – Jace começou jogando-se em uma das cadeiras daquele lugar – mataria Jordan porque ele sabe de alguma coisa importante.

— Mas que coisa importante? – O pai questionou e Jace sorriu. Não um sorriso tranquilo, mas um daqueles sorrisos que pessoas más dão quando vão tramar alguma coisa.

— Isso é o que vamos descobrir assim que tirarmos aquele louco de lá e o trouxermos aqui. – O loiro mais novo falou e Alec sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dele.

— Vamos nos arriscar tanto assim para resgatar Jordan da morte?

— Vamos nos arriscar tanto assim, Alexander, para saber por que Jonathan e o pai querem Jordan morto. E acredite em mim, se o filhote de Morgenstern quer apagar aquele idiota é porque ele sabe de alguma coisa.

— Concordo com Jace. E acho também que estamos perdendo tempo aqui, discutindo se vale ou não a pena. Se conseguirmos pegar ele, veremos se tem a informação, se tiver ótimo, se não... fazemos o que o Morgenstern queria. Acredito que Jace adoraria acabar com a raça do Kyle mesmo. – Isabelle foi a favor do primo, que abriu um sorriso brilhante para o pai.

— Vão ver o que conseguimos com Jordan, mas tomem cuidado vocês três. Não se arrisquem demais. – Stephen falou olhando especialmente para o filho, que só assentiu.

Clary estava fazendo anotações sobre o livro que lia quando a sua porta foi aberta violentamente e o irmão aparecia na soleira, olhando-a com uma expressão que beirava ao desespero. Magnus estava ao seu lado, a mesma expressão preocupada, o que fez com que a menina arqueasse as duas sobrancelhas, olhando para os meninos.

— O que foi?

— Invadiram o computador de Maia e não sabemos o que viram e muito menos quanto tempo ficaram. – Sebastian falou e Clary arregalou os olhos.

Quebraram a criptografia que ela havia feito? Que ela havia ficado horas criando e protegendo? Levantou-se rapidamente e deixou o quarto, com o irmão e Magnus na sua cola, ambos sem dizerem nada.

Demorou a metade do tempo que demoraria para chegar no escritório de Maia. Uma coisa era ter um computador pessoal hackeado, outra coisa era ter um computador de trabalho de um dos membros do setor de inteligência exposto desse jeito.

Maia estava lá, sentada na mesa, olhando para a tela do computador com uma expressão incrédula, onde o sistema dizia que estava recuperando arquivos. Assim que viu Clary se levantou da cadeira, dando o lugar para a ruiva menor, viu também que seu pai e Luke estavam lá, lado a lado, encarando aquilo tudo.

— O que houve, exatamente? – Clary questionou quando se acomodou e se colocou a digitar algumas fórmulas, para entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Fui almoçar e deixei o computador ligado, fazendo o back-up de alguns documentos e plantas, quando voltei o sistema de segurança estava apitando falando que houve falha e que estava restaurando arquivos. – Maia explicou rapidamente, a menina podia sentir todos os olhares em si e se sentia desconfortável com isso.

Os dedos de Clary passavam rapidamente pelo teclado do computador, enquanto sua mente trabalhava fervorosamente tentando descobrir como alguém conseguiu quebrar sua criptografia. Ela não tinha nenhum diploma renomado quanto a computadores, mas podia-se dizer que a menina era uma autodidata quando se tratava de tecnologia e de como seus sistemas funcionavam, era desse modo que ajudava o pai.

— Acha que consegue descobrir quem fez isso? – O pai perguntou cauteloso.

— Acho que posso tentar, mas para ter rompido o sistema de segurança, o computador deve ser mais difícil de rastrear. Posso tentar saber o que eles viram e quanto tempo ficaram no sistema. – Os olhos de Clary se desviaram do monitor para o pai, que somente assentiu.

— Quanto tempo daria para ver coisas muito importantes? – Sebastian questionou com a voz séria. Raramente ele ficava assim, mas quando ficava... Virara outra pessoa.

— Se a pessoa ficasse uns dez minutos conseguiria copiar muita coisa. Vou ter que reestruturar todo o sistema de segurança... isso vai durar o dia todo. – Rapidamente Clary se lembrou do encontro e seus olhos arregalaram. – Quantas horas, agora?

— Duas da tarde. – Luke respondeu e Clary gemeu.

— Merda!

— O que foi? – O padrasto perguntou, preocupado.

— Esqueci de Jace. – Clary pescou o telefone do bolso do short que estava e começou a digitar o número do garoto.

O celular de Jace estava tocando enquanto ele e os primos pegavam as coisas que precisariam para dar um jeito de entrar na delegacia e pegar Jordan sem ninguém perceber. Quando pegou e viu o nome de Clary na tela, xingou baixinho, havia se esquecido completamente da garota e do encontro que tinham marcado.

— _Jace?_ – Ela questionou assim que atendeu.

— Oi Clary, ia te ligar agora. – Ele mentiu, olhou para os primos, que haviam parado de pegar armas e agora o observavam. Nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar de Jace, nem mesmo quando ele fez uma careta ao perceber a audiência da conversa.

— _Ia?_ – Do outro lado da linha ele podia ouvir o esmagar de teclas de um teclado.

— Sim... aconteceu um problema e acho que não vamos poder nos ver hoje. Podemos marcar para outro dia? – Um suspiro de alívio foi ouvido por Jace, que vincou as sobrancelhas.

— _Claro que podemos. Eu estava ligando para desmarcar também... que tal terça a tarde ou a noite?_ – Ela perguntou enquanto Jace pegava uma arma e a analisava.

— Terça à noite parece perfeito. – Ele olhava distraído para a arma, ainda sentindo o olhar dos primos sobre si.

— _Então ótimo. Até mais Jace._

— Até mais Clary. – E então desligaram.

Os primos encaram Jace com um olhar surpreso e ao mesmo tempo engraçado. Não acreditavam que fossem viver o suficiente para ver Jace Herondale olhando uma arma distraído enquanto conversava com uma garota com um sorriso todo bobo no rosto.

— Você está apaixonado. – Izzy comentou, ainda meio chocada.

— Não. Não estou apaixonado, estou encantado e acho que deveríamos ir embora rápido. – Ele falou, pegando mais algumas armas e as guardando, e depois rumando para a porta que dava para a garagem, sendo acompanhado pelos dois primos.

— Então... Clary, uh? – Alec zombou quando chegaram ao carro, assumindo a direção.

— Cala a boca, Lightwood.

O caminho até a delegacia foi rápido e coberto de discussões sobre estratégias de como entrar no local sem que todos os policiais abrissem fogo contra eles. Ficou decidido que Izzy seria a distração e, enquanto Jace e Alec, conversavam no "privado" com Jordan e o arrastavam para o carro, ela faria um Boletim de Ocorrência sobre um falso assédio, para distrair o resto das pessoas que ali estavam.

Quando chegaram ao local de trabalho, Jace e Alec se apresentaram e pediram ao delegado, como já o haviam feito uma vez, se poderiam conversar com Jordan Kyle a sós e, assim como da primeira vez, o homem havia considerado o pedido deles. Na verdade, o delegado parecia cansado e nem um pouco disposto a aguentar pessoas o atormentando.

Entraram na mesma sala de antes e antes de Jordan pudesse abrir a boca, Jace deu uma cotovelada em sua têmpora. Aquilo não o mataria, mas o manteria desacordado pelo tempo que precisavam. Enquanto aquilo acontecia, Alec desligava a câmera que não haviam notado existir da primeira vez e Isabelle entrava no local fazendo o seu teatro de moça desesperada.

Sem nenhuma dificuldade, Jace e Alec saíram pela porta de trás e não encontraram nenhum policial ou soldado naquele lugar, o que indicava que Isabelle estava sendo bem histérica. Chegaram ao carro e deixaram Jordan ali, enquanto voltavam para a entrada da delegacia e se despediam do delegado, viram Isabelle lá, sentada com um copo de água na mão e o rosto machado de lágrimas.

Algum tempo depois a menina saiu com um papel na mão e o rosto inchado, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Entrou no carro e viu Jordan desacordado, fazendo uma careta para ele e então, os meninos partiram para a mansão Herondale.

— O que é esse papel? – Alec perguntou, olhando a irmã pelo retrovisor.

— O delegado me deu para que eu pudesse fazer um exame. Ele achou que eu estava muito abalada para fazer isso hoje.

— Você é uma atriz e tanto. – Jace brincou, enquanto mexia no telefone.

— Obrigada. Nasci para as artes.

Enquanto os Herondale estavam no carro, com Jordan Kyle desacordado no banco de trás, Clarissa havia descoberto o que estava acontecendo com o computador de Maia. O pai, o irmão, Maia, o padrasto e o segurança ainda estavam lá ao seu lado e o corpo deles vibraram de excitação quando Clary anunciou que tinha conseguido.

— Não fizeram um estrago tão grande. – Ela comentou, olhando para o pai.

— O que houve? – Sebastian estava impaciente, assim como a sua voz.

— Ficaram somente cinco minutos dentro do sistema, antes de tudo cair e o computador rejeitar o invasor. Pegaram somente algumas informações sem nenhuma importância, exceto uma, que falava sobre a morte de Jordan Kyle.

— E quem fez isso? – O pai questionou, já sabendo a resposta.

— I. L.

— E quem diabos é isso? – O padrasto perguntou ao ver que todos estavam confusos.

— A pessoa que invadiu deixou esse rastro de propósito, como se soubesse o que tinha acontecido. – Clary explicou.

— Eu esperava pelo menos um H aí. – Sebastian disse frustrado, mas Maia interrompeu suas lamentações.

— A pessoa deixou um I e um L? – Clary assentiu e Maia sorriu. – Isabelle Lightwood, sobrinha do Herondale. Jordan me disse que os Lightwood também estavam no esquema e que os filhos trabalhavam para o tio. A menina se chama Isabelle.

— Então esse filho da mãe sabe o que vamos fazer... – Simon começou, mas Sebastian o interrompeu.

— E provavelmente já deu um jeito de impedir isso. Temos que ir agora para aquela maldita delegacia e ver se Jordan está lá. Se aquele maldito colocar a mão em Kyle estamos todos fodidos.

E então Sebastian saiu com Simon em seu encalço... Mal sabiam eles que Jordan estava, nesse momento, sendo levado para o porão da mansão Herondale para dizer tudo o que sabia.


End file.
